The Resurrection of Ninja
by xSilverKatanax
Summary: In a world, where Ninjas are hated and prosecuted, and Strong is weak, Ninjas must flee from their villages. Sakura is among them, and she hides herself from her true identity in order to save her own life, by taking a job as a...More inside!
1. Prologue

The Resurrection of Ninja

By: xSilverKatanax

**Summary:**

In a world, where Ninjas are hated and prosecuted, and Strong is weak, Ninjas must flee from their villages.

Sakura is among them, and she hides herself from her true identity in order to save her own life, by taking a job as a normal classed citizen. But who is this mysterious person that she meets who knows her true identity? Will she help him fight back the hate and prosecution-as a ninja and, find love in the process?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

"Blah"-Normal talking

"_Blah"_-talking in flashback

_Blah_-Normal thinking

'_Blah'_-thinking in flashback

**Note: This is NOT a horror story. Only the prologue is. So do not get confused. Also, the prologue seems long and boring to me. So, I posted the 1st chap along with it. So review both of them. And, sorry for the length. (I couldn't stop writing….)**

---

**Prologue-Fallen Flowers**

**(Its all a flashback that Sakura is dreaming about)**

"_I-it's not fair!" A girl with bright pink hair and jade green eyes yelled, clutching a flower, crying to the heavens, which was sprinkling the field with rain._

"_I didn't choose for it to be this way!"_

"_But, I was too weak!"_

"_To irresponsible!"_

"_I'm, I'm, someone that doesn't deserve to be a ninja!"_

"_Sakura, that's not true!" A woman with blonde hair said, reaching out her arms, clutching the girl lovingly. _

_However, it was no use. A world without him was...too unbearable. _

_But she refused to cry. She refused, to let the pain show._

_Sometimes she wished, that she could press a button that would do-over all of the troubles, the sadness, the sorrow, the regretful ness._

_But the fact was, that she couldn't. There was no such thing. There would never be. Not now, not ever._

_That previous thought as well, as the mixed emotions that she felt in reaction to hearing this news, made her angry._

"_S-shut up!" The pink-haired girl cried, the first time that she ever defied her master,_

_desperately, trying to run out of the blonde woman's arms._

_Those arms._

_She hated those arms._

_Her master was trying to shield her from the truth with those arms._

_When she knew perfectly well, what the truth was._

_Moreover, just as her master predicted, it was destroying her on the inside and, the outside. _

_But the pain came, not at the fact that her master was right, but the fact, that truth had destroyed her._

_The admitting of this, was weakness, in her minds eye._

_These emotions destroyed the child._

'_Being destroyed by emotions.' The girl thought with a weak feeling of disgust,_

'_What would Sasuke think of me now?' The girl asked herself as she continued to twist her body from her master's grip._

_Finally, with the achievement of fighting back the monstrous grip, she ran away from those arms, ran away from her master, farther into the field, farther into the rain._

_To see if the truth was really true._

"_Sakura!" The woman said, running in the rain after the girl._

_The child ran down the field that was covered with flowers, with petals that were droopy from the rain._

_She felts the cold wind under her sandals, as they were soaked with rainwater from the sky._

_A thick mist had now risen up, covering the flowers on the field._

_Hardly being able to see where she was going, the girl began increasing her pace, as she ran out of the field._

_Pumping her legs, and breathing hard through her nose, she ran deeper into the mist, in a frantic search for him._

_Making sure that she had lost the woman that was running after her, she stopped, her feet skidding across the wet grass._

_The girl's search for the truth had come to a halt, to allow herself to rest._

_Her breath was visible as she was breathing hard._

_It was cold, wet and rainy._

_The weather was not usually as bad as this in Konoha during the winter._

_It was usually, sunny all year long._

_However, the sun stopped ever since that annoncement from the Hokage of war with the Sound village._

_Was this a bad sign? The villagers of Konoha had asked each other in whispers._

_The girl-Sakura had expected it to be._

_And she was right. The only reason why she was not out in combat was because she was to busy healing the ones that were in combat. _

_Sakura thought about this as she panted, making sure that this was a safe place to stop._

_The girl, cautious of her surroundings-since Konoha was currently at war, turned around slowly to see where she was, her Emerald eyes, peering straight ahead into the misty distance, turned with her body, as the wind picked up in haste._

_Her ears, heard absolute silence._

_With caution, the girl examined her surroundings more._

_The girl sniffed, much to her disgust, to smell the stench of something rotting._

_The girl whipped around, to identify the horrible smell, and to use the second to last of her five senses:_

_sight._

_Sakura's eyes, turning with her body, to lay its vision onto the horrifying scene of a bloody battlefield, that laid between the un natural mist._

_The girl stopped turning abruptly, nearly slipping on the wet grass, at the sight of the numerous dead bodies, which coated the field with a deep crimson._

_The rotting smell was of rotting flesh- dead, rotting flesh._

_The girl stood like that for a few moments, taking in the stench, sight, and silence of the battlefield. _

_If not for the mist, the girl would have fainted._

_For the mist covered up a lot of the bodies, and all of the blood that was spilled on the battlefield. _

_However, even seeing at least two hundred bodies on her side, was breath taking. _

_And the worse; that was not even half the number of how many corpses lye, dead or awaiting death._

_Sakura continued to stare, as the rain pelted against her small body, and as the rainwater mixed with the blood on the ground._

'_W-what happened here?' The girl thought, asking herself, as she quickly analyzed the battle that had taken place, with her eyes still staring straight ahead._

'_Is this the battlefield where he died?' The girl thought once more, dropping her hands to her sides, one with a flower in it, and sank to her knees, as if the weight of the dead bodies, and her questions, made her small, dainty shoulders heavy._

_That last question had scared her, and made her feel sick, and her limbs feel weak._

_Sakura, her mind silenced, continued gazed at the battlefield in horror, wide eyed, at the thought of him dying in this field, that was painted with red blood._

"_Sakura!" The girl heard the woman cry her name faintly-probably looking for her in the thick mist that came about, hanging around her._

_However, the desperate call was to far away. _

_She felt, so cold._

_So alone._

_So hollow_

_So-_

"_Sakura!" The girl heard the call of her name-once again. The call was closer this time, but sounded so faint, at the same time, and drowned under the heavenly sound of the roaring thunder in the clouded sky._

_Still, the girl did not move her eyes, as she looked, transfixed in horror at the ruined ground._

'_This used to be a flower field'. The girl couldn't help thinking as she clutched the white flower with its droopy petals in her small hands._

'_This used to be a place where, year after year, flowers would bloom'. _

_The girl continued thinking as thunder boomed and shook the ground._

_She looked at the flower again, to see one of the petals falling down from the flower, and sweeping the ground as it flew into the wind._

_The flower petal flew, and was carried by the wind farther into the field, that contained death._

_Sub-consciously, the child rose, from her bent position, and then stood up, to follow the flower that led deeper into the mass of bodies._

_She moved one foot forward, as if in a trance, to walk farther into the field, still looking at the scene, with her green eyes now dull, looking straight ahead at the mess known as war._

'_But this is war, where flower fields perish.' The girl heard herself thinking, as she walked slowly deeper into the clearing, passing a few mangled bodies that sank into the grass of the field only one, when dead._

_The only thing that could show that the bodies of the people were rivals, was a metal forehead protector, which lied in the grass-sound, and leaf also painted with blood. _

_In eternal sleep, the bodies didn't fight. They were only at peace at that time._

_The first few bodies seemed to be only the beginning of hundreds of dead women and men sprawled out on the grass, all equipped with a cringe of pain on their pale faces._

_The girl moved her pale feet forward, across the remnants of a hard battle, as if searching for someone._

_Her pace, faster, as she looked into the faces, of each fallen person that lay on the grass._

'_Don't be dead please.' The girl pleaded in her mind, as lightning danced upon the grass, followed by, a crashing sound of un-tamed thunder._

'_Please, don't be dead.' The girl thought echoing, her previous thoughts._

'_Y-you made a promise to me! You can't be dead!'._

_Running through the bodies, searching frantically now, the girl started crying at the thought of all of her fellow friends, teammates, even enemies, lying dead, with their blood sprayed on the grass._

_The girl began hyperventilating , as her wet sandals, marched upon the ground in an un-steady rhythm of absolute panic._

_With her pink hair blowing wildly behind her, she recalled Tsunade-the blonde, fair woman, telling her with a heavy heart, just a few moments ago, that he was dead._

'_No,' The girl thought faintly,_

'_No.' The girl thought with a more steady pace of thought,_

"_No, No, No!" She said aloud this time, stomping her feet as she stopped walking immediately through the rows of the dead._

'_Wait, what am I thinking? It's not possible!' The girl began to think, reassuring herself, 'How could he-out of all people, be dead? He is going to be the Hokage some day!' The girl thought, inwardly smiling as she thought the words, that he always said;_

'_Believe it.' _

_Smiling at the thought of him, her breathing and her walking pace slowed down as she once more, continued her search for the missing boy._

_The rows around the bodies were endless. The girl was actually half amazed, at the fact of a field that was so small, being able to host, this many dead bodies._

_The girl was also half horrified at this fact._

_It seemed so un-natural._

_Yet so real._

'_How did this happen?' The girl asked herself, near tears._

'_Was this what the Third would have wanted?' She asked, as she continued looking at the bodies,_

'_The first, the second?' Sakura wondered, as bit her lips, and arched her eyebrows, with insecurity._

'_Was this what the fourth-' The girl began, but stopped thinking abruptly, as she gazed in horror at the bodies before her,_

_One of the bodies was of a girl, quite pretty in her appearance, with long black locks, that stuck to her back, that was drenched in blood._

_The girl looking still biting her lip, turned her eyes, to see the corpse of a sound ninja piercing her back with a Katana. _

_The beautiful corpse of the dead, dark-haired girl was smiling a small shy smile, as her body laid there-peacefully._

_The girl was attired with a black, purple and white coat with a hood, which hugged her curves and shoulders gracefully._

_But nothing about that corpse was graceful._

_As the girl peered into the other's frozen eyes, she gasped in horror, at the unusual color they were;_

_White._

_Flashbacks, thoughts, references, came back to her as she gazed at the corpse once more, biting her lip, tasting the tart taste of crimson blood._

_But she did not noticed._

_Sakura almost stumbling at the thought of the corpse, stepped back._

_The horrified girl fully knew who this person was._

_And thinking in horror, the girl's name;_

_Hyuuga Hinata. _

_This was the heiress of the great Hyuuga clan._

_This was the cousin of the great Neji._

_This person absolutely adored the one that she was searching for._

_This is a person that is dead._

_The girl's eyes, wide with the continued silence._

_Her mouth hanging open-unable to make a sound._

_Her throat, tight._

_Her body frozen, as the cold wind of winter crashed itself against her body, as she looked into the eyes of her _

_Friend,_

_Teammate,_

_Sister,_

…_That was now lying on the ground with a sharp Katana piercing her back, dead._

_Unable to look away, the girl stared at the body, falling to her bare knees-again._

_The dirt and flowers from the field scratched, and itched her knees-much to her usual annoyance,_

_But now, she did not pay the slightest of attention to it._

_Her friend's usual tanned glow of skin, was now pale, and her skin seemed to sag as she passed on._

_The mist cleared out a little, so that the girl could see more of her friend's face._

_Sakura's friend, Hinata was…smiling. _

_Thinking that it was a little bit strange, Sakura looked around._

'_Why would she be smiling?' The girl thought,_

'_She was dying…' _

_Sakura thought, examining the body, as the mist cleared._

_Sakura widened her green eyes._

_It was not because thousand more bodies could be seen through the mist,_

_The girl was so amazed, that the bodies did not seem to matter._

_However, what did matter was that through the mist, as it cleared, Sakura gazed at the hand of her friend's corpse._

_The wind picked up, and the trees shook their branches hard, she realized that Hinata was holding something._

_The mist retreated slowly, so that Sakura could see what she was holding;_

_A hand._

'_Where there is a hand, there is a body..' The girl thought as she studied the two hands linked together._

_The mist, receding into the clouded sky followed by a boom of thunder, revealed the body that lay next to Hinata._

_The body was of a boy._

_The boy had light blonde hair, that was un-kept and bright blue eyes-that were staring into the sky with a look of surprise._

_The child, had scars of markings, that appeared to look like whiskers on his round face._

_The boy was also smiling. _

_Wedged into the boy's shoulder's was another Katana._

_The angle of his corpse showed that he was protecting Hinata._

_And that he had failed. _

_Sakura's eyes, caught those of the boy's dead, lifeless ones, causing her shoulders to slump._

_The girl felt weak._

_She felt hurt, that he would leave her,_

_That he would break his promise so quickly._

_His promise to stay safe, and to live. _

_The boy's name was unable to be mentioned on the pink-haired girl's lips._

_However, the wind took over the job of her tightening vocal chords by whispering the child's name;_

'_Naruto.'_

_The girl cupped her fair face into her hands in agony,_

'_Tsunade was right.' Was all that she could think of, as she repetitively bowed her head in an un-rhythmic matter _

_The girl's eyes, cast downward, finally realizing her previous thoughts,_

"_Godammit Tsunade!" The girl screamed, looking to the heavens, as lightning flashed across the field, rain sprinkling, her face and clothes._

_The girl allowed herself to cry, and let it out._

_Even when, she had promised to stop crying once he left,_

_tears beginning to fall down her pink cheeks._

_The girl stood there, her voice echoing across the field full of dead ones, her body racked with hearty sobs. _

"_..Damn… you…" Sakura said, hunched over, weakened, by her cries._

_Almost enjoying, the feeling of the emotion from not crying in so long, the girl sat on the bloody ground, stroking Hinata's and Naruto's frozen cheeks, staying like that for what seemed hours._

_---_

_Meanwhile_

_Tsunade ran frantically in a search for her precious student._

_Now was a time of war._

_Or at least, the aftermath of one._

_Her student could be hurt by the remaining shinobi of the sound._

_In addition, the village needed to be rebuilt immediately, and now was not the time for this to be happening. _

_The blonde woman, sighed in relief when the mist finally settled down, so she could see where she was going._

"_Sakura!" Tsunade called, out, scanning her eyes around the field of flowers._

_Tsunade's eyes finally found what she was looking for;_

_Footprints._

_With a smirk, Tsunade called out,_

"_Sakura!" Once again, she did not receive an answer, but she knew that her precious student was there._

_The dainty footprints were all that she needed for proof._

_Tsunade quickened her pace._

_She was worried about Sakura. _

_She had remembered when her best friend died as well._

_The pain, the constant feeling of weakness._

_Tsunade wanted to explain her feelings to Sakura, and help her work them out, just like she had._

_Naruto was her friend as well, but her student had to learn how to move on in life- just like she had many years ago._

_The wind picked up, and blew Tsunade's hair wildly, as she continued looking for Sakura, running across the field with amazing speed._

'_I won't let this destroy you like it destroyed me, Sakura.' The blonde woman thought, as she ran deeper into where Sakura was._

_---_

_Later_

_Tsunade had been running across the field for a long time in search for Sakura._

_Along the way to her horror, and distress, she passed a crimson-dipped battlefield._

_Imagining what happened to her people of Konoha, Tsunade swallowed and continued._

_Nevertheless, she still felt guilty,_

_As Hokage, it was her duty to protect these people-and they were almost all dead._

_Tsunade bowed her blonde head, as she walked through the rows of bodies._

_Footprints, had told her that Sakura had already been here, seen these horrible sights._

_It bothered her thoroughly, that Sakura had seen this._

_She had hoped that her student would never have had to experience this._

_Tsunade followed the footprints, looking down at the ground._

_The footprints, stopping, made Tsunade come to a halt._

_The blonde woman, raised her head, the wind howled across her body, to see her daughter, student and, friend's back to her, face cupped into her hands._

_The woman stood still, gazing at Sakura crying._

_Closing her eyes, Tsunade took a brave step towards Sakura before she began to talk._

"…_Sakura?" Tsunade asked in a quiet and cautious voice._

_Mist came about them again, as Sakura continued to sob, her back facing the opposite direction of her teacher, showing no signs of hearing her._

_Tsunade sighed, and continued to walk towards Sakura in a slow pace._

"_Hey…Saku-chan," The woman said, as if playing with her student's name would help her feel better._

_Sakura stopped crying, to answer her sensei,_

"_You were right, Tsunade-sensei," She began, her voice quivering as she turned to look into her teacher's brown eyes,_

"_He really is dead."_

_Tsunade winced, at the blank look that Sakura gave her._

"_Sakura," She began to say in a comforting tone, Sakura could not here her._

_She was drowning._

_It was too much to deal with right now._

_She could not take this pain._

_She wanted to escape this tunnel of sadness._

_The ground to Sakura seemed to shake in her minds eye, and the mist seemed to wrap itself against her body._

_Darkness, formed around Sakura, as she heard her sensei call her name._

_The name was lost in the wind, as the world seemed to close in on her._

_Thus, Sakura closed her jade eyes, and fainted. _

_---_

So, there ya go. My first fanfiction. Sry it was so long. The next chapter is not as long!!!

Oh yeah, todays my B-day!! (Feb. 19)

Plz review to!!! I want to hear what ya think!!


	2. Chapter 1 :Bittersweet

The Resurrection of Ninja

By: xSilverKatanax

**Summary:**

In a world, where Ninjas are hated and prosecuted, and Strong is weak, Ninjas must flee from their villages.

Sakura is among them, and she hides herself from her true identity in order to save her own life, by taking a job as a normal classed citizen. But who is this mysterious person that she meets who knows her true identity? Will she help him fight back the hate and prosecution-as a ninja and, find love in the process?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

"Blah"-Normal talking

"_Blah"_-talking in flashback

_Blah_-Normal thinking

'_Blah'_-thinking in flashback

**Recap:**_ Darkness, formed around Sakura, as she heard her sensei call her name._

_The name was lost in the wind, as the world seemed to close in on her._

_Thus, Sakura closed her jade eyes, and fainted. _

---

**Chapter 1: Bittersweet**

(6 months later from Prologue)

"Oi! Pinky, wake-up!"

_Huh?_

"Don't you hear me calling you? Wake Up!"

_Wha-_

"If you make me have to call you one more time-"

"Ok, ok, I'm up!"

"Good. Now get up off your lazy-!"

"H-hai, hai Matsuyo-sama."

The door of the small room was slammed, leaving the child to her orders.

The girl blinked at the sudden interruption of her slumber.

Half relieved that her previous flashback was just a dream, and half relieved that the long night was over.

Night was the time that all of the nightmares of her past came to haunt her.

At that time, her previously dreams, nightmares and, her past life would follow suit- like loyal animals, to be seen in her mind's eye.

This is why the girl sighed in relief, when the sunlight kissed her face-signaling that morning, had finally come.

The child, slowly rose from her bed as if in a trance, contemplating on her dreams before she was awaken.

Stretching her limbs, yawning, her mind buzzed with many questions in her head.

_I've been having more and more dreams of Konoha._ The girl thought. _Does this mean something?_

At the thought of the relations between her and Konoha not yet being untied, the girl felt a light feeling in her stomach.

The feeling was hope, as she stood up to retrieve the lovely pink Kimono that lay on a table next to her full length mirror.

A breeze blew through her hair, as she made her way across the room.

Such thoughts, made her happy, and feel better at the thought of this hope.

A strange smile placed itself on the girl's face, only to be wiped off as soon as it came.

With the attempt of grabbing her Kimono, the girls face suddenly darkened at the un welcomed, new, contradicting thoughts that filled her head.

_Wait, what am I thinking?_ The girl's eyes which looking to the floor in sadness thought, _This doesn't mean anything. I've been waiting 6 months for a sign to reveal itself. The present status of a ninja will never change now. As long as **he** is in power. _

Sakura- the name of the pink-haired girl, shook her head in fascination at her false hope.

Did she actually just hope for a sign?

Signs, were impossible to be found here.

And even after finding a sign, what next?

The girl felt foolish at such thoughts.

Such hopeful thinking.

Signs have not been found and never will be.

Nothing has changed since then, and nothing will change.

At these sad thoughts, Sakura picked up the rose-colored Kimono and slipped it onto her small frame.

She had been telling herself this in the reflection of the mirror for months.

Yet, she had never quite came to believing it herself.

She blamed it on the mirror.

It seemed to expose her of her true thoughts daily.

Glancing at the mirror laid out before her, she sighed at the un-familiar girlish sight of her own body.

Today the mirror exposed something that people were accustomed to where she came from.

It was hope.

Something that was easily destroyed in this business.

Where she came from, girls had something to dream about.

Whether it was love, friendship or, importance, there was always something there.

However, _this,_ was a whole new world.

A world where girls are expected to be disposable to men, worthless, and to be vain with the work of maintaining a man's interest-even as a mere tea serving girl.

Sakura gazed at her reflection, lost in her thoughts, which were finally exposed-as, a routine.

For this was a place where Strong is Weak.

---

(One week earlier)

A silver-haired man gazed sadly at a stone with hundreds of names embedded on it.

Running his pale hands through his hair, he sighed as his eyes laid fixed upon to names that were scrawled handsomely into the stone.

The names read;

Uchiha Obito.

And a name that he had never thought to be on the list so early-

Uzumaki Naruto.

A friend and a student.

Both gone.

The man smiled bitterly at the thought of his late student-Naruto, boasting loudly that he would one day make this list. The man remembered how he had told Naruto that being on the list was not a thing to boast about.

He would do anything to see that look on Naruto's face when he heard this.

Or any look, for that matter.

It was ironic in such a way.

Only when his student had accepted the dangers of the list, was when his name was found right on it.

Lowering his eyes to the ground, he thought of his other students-

One lost in the darkness.

One lost in false hope, which had finally come crashing down upon her.

A feeling of shame would have haunted any other teacher's mind with the knowledge of how his students had turned out.

However, this man was not just any teacher.

His students had become powerful.

Lost in the darkness, dead, hopeless or not, they had still proved themselves worthy as extraordinary shinobi.

And in a weird, optimistic sense, he was very proud of them.

The man smiled to himself, at that thought.

Sensing a sudden feeling of a familiar chakra waiting behind him-in the attempt to hide itself, the man smiled even more with this new source of amusement.

Coolly cocking his head to the side, the sad man pretended to give no notice to who was behind him for a few seconds.

Speaking of someone lost in the darkness, the man finally spoke;

"Have you already forgotten what I've taught you…Sasuke-_kun?_" The man asked suddenly, to what seemed like nobody.

The scenery behind the man seemed unchanged for a moment, but sure enough, a young man appeared out of thin air to answer the man's calling.

A rush of air was felt on the man's back, signaling the person's arrival.

"No Kakashi-sensei," The boy began, "I wanted to be seen."

The silver haired man- Kakashi, smiled underneath his navy blue mask.

He knew fully of the boy's intentions.

In an attempt to play with the person behind him, Kakashi acted ignorant in an act to deceive the boy.

"…And why did you want to be seen Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, trying to mask his amusement.

The boy's face turned emotionless as he took a deep breath before revealing his plan.

"I'm looking for someone."

Trying to find out more information regarding the boy's plan, Kakashi raised an eyebrow with interest.

"Why are you looking for this person?" He asked.

The boy gazed at the man's back without any will for answering the man's question.

_This is going to be harder than I thought._ The man thought as he casually scratched the back of his head.

Kakashi decided a different approach to pry the information out of his former student.

"Who are you looking for?" He asked.

Kakashi waited patiently for the boy to answer him. When there was not any sign of him wanting to speak, Kakashi decided to move the conversation along by guessing.

"Are you looking for Naruto?" Kakashi guessed with a bitter smile.

The boy's silence continued, as the soft spring breezed blew, creating shadows that danced upon his sensei's face.

Taking his student's silence as a sign that he had guessed right, Kakashi sighed before delivering the bad news.

He had always hated delivering such news.

There was always no telling how the person hearing the news would react.

Kakashi suspected Sasuke to act somewhat calm on account, of being used to bad news, but…this was _Naruto_ he was about to speak about.

Sasuke had always acted differently-almost out of character, when the subject was on Naruto.

Inhaling deeply, Kakashi prepared himself for a bad reaction.

After all, this was a missing-nin that he was talking about.

People who were not affiliated with Konoha did not hesitate to attack those who were.

Finally, exhaling, Kakashi spoke;

"Naruto is…gone." He said slowly, steady and softly as he moved his hand towards his kunai holster.

The boy-Sasuke blinked in confusion.

_Naruto? Gone? Him?_ He thought as he pulled the pieces together.

Not quite sure how to react, Sasuke lowered his head- trying to hide how uneasy he felt about the comment.

Clenching his teeth in attempt to control his anger, sadness and surprise, the boy managed to mutter one word;

"Liar."

Silence fell-once again at the bold statement recently made.

Kakashi, surprised at the mild reaction, removed his hand away from his weapons.

He clenched his hands in order to regain his composure.

"You don't have to believe me, Sasuke." Kakashi replied.

He was in control fully of his emotions now.

Kakashi shifted his legs across the grass to stand up from his kneeling position.

"But I know that I am right." He finished off.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his former sensei in surprise of his reaction.

He had expected something far more…violent.

Kakashi paused, glancing over his shoulder to wait for a smart reply that his former student always seemed to have.

When silence continued to fall, he stood up, brushing himself off signaling that he was leaving.

Kakashi raised his hand up to wave goodbye-only to be interrupted by Sasuke's newly level voice.

"Is it true?"

Kakashi moved one leg forward before replying.

"I will not repeat myself-" He began, his voice rising in annoyance.

Kakashi hated to repeat tragedies to those who did not believe them.

In addition, he was probably already in trouble for even meeting up with a criminal in such a formal matter.

Kakashi thought about this, as another spring breeze blew the wind in his hair.

Around this time of season, Sakura trees would grow-filling fields of flowers with a lovely pink.

A Sakura tree near by, shed a petal from its branches.

Sasuke looked up and happen to notice this.

_That Sakura petal…_

Already, an idea was forming in his head…

"Where is Sakura then?" Sasuke asked bluntly, interrupting Kakashi.

Kakashi blinked in confusion at the sudden change of subject.

Had the boy felt any remorse at all?

Does the boy care?

His best friend had just died!

Unless…

"I will not tell you." Kakashi replied firmly, shaking off his confusion.

Sasuke seemed taken aback at the sudden denial of his question.

"Why?" He asked.

Kakashi bent his head.

He perfectly knew why he would not tell Sasuke-he might hurt Sakura again.

If only, he could tell his former student this-

"I will not hurt her, if that is what you are thinking." Sasuke said, interrupting his thoughts.

"How do I know that this is true?" Kakashi questioned Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

Sasuke smirked at the comment.

"Sensei, why would I waste my time hurting another ninja's _feelings_, when ninjas-as a dying breed, are in danger?" Sasuke paused to see if Kakashi would comment. When Kakashi remained silent, he continued.

"I have my life to consider. I also would take the risk of exposing myself if this was done in a public place. Which is where she is located."

Kakashi gazed at the boy disgusted.

He was disgusted at the fact that someone could put their life like that over others.

Ninja's had the responsibility to not only complete the mission, but to help their comrades as well.

Anyone that did not follow this rule was well, worse than trash.

The Sharingan in his own left eye showed how he learned this rule the hard way.

Still, Kakashi could clearly see that in Sasuke's 'plan,' there was no a risk of danger if she were to simply converse with Sasuke.

However, he was still unsure…

"And when you find Sakura?" Kakashi began, "Then what?"

The smirk that placed itself upon Sasuke's face was gone instantly and changed, to a serious expression.

The boy stepped forward in an attempt to be heard better over the wind that blew and scattered the Sakura petals.

"I will ask of her help to resurrect the name of the ninja."

---

The 1st chap. Like it? Hate it? Well...review it!!!


	3. Chapter 2:The Meeting

**Note:I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. I HAD ALOT OF STUFF TO DO SO...YEAH,THE NEXT CHAP. COMES IN A FEW DAYS AS AN APOLOGY. **

The Resurrection of Ninja

By: xSilverKatanax

**Summary:**

In a world, where Ninjas are hated and prosecuted, and Strong is weak, Ninjas must flee from their villages.

Sakura is among them, and she hides herself from her true identity in order to save her own life, by taking a job as a normal classed citizen. But who is this mysterious person that she meets who knows her true identity? Will she help him fight back the hate and prosecution-as a ninja and, find love in the process?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

"Blah"-Normal talking

"_Blah"_-talking in flashback

_Blah_-Normal thinking

'_Blah'_-thinking in flashback

**Recap:**

_The boy stepped forward in an attempt to be heard better over the wind that blew and scattered the Sakura petals._

"_I will ask of her help to resurrect the name of the ninja."_

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

Kakashi turned his body around to meets Sasuke's serious gaze.

He inwardly scratched his head contemplation, on why Sasuke would want to do this.

His former student was not exactly the noble-type.

He was not really the heroic-type either.

In fact, he had just now talked about the true feelings he had felt towards his fellow ninja comrades.

So why would he want to resurrect the meaning of ninja, when he was considered an outcast to ninjas himself?

Kakashi was deeply confused, but concealed his emotions so they would not get in the way of him learning more information on this plan.

If it meant securing the future of a million ninja's status then…

"Tell me more of this 'plan'." He demanded with a failed attempt to keep his voice for showing to much curiosity.

Sasuke chuckled at his sensei's interest.

These days, even the most loyal ninjas, turned to rebels ever since **_he_** came to power.

It was amusing for him to see his own former sensei rebel.

"I will tell you more of the plan," Sasuke began with a mischievous smirk on his face. "But, you will have to tell me the whereabouts of Haruno Sakura." He finished off.

Sasuke inwardly smiled.

He had changed the turnout of their conversation in his favor.

His onyx eyes gazed at his former sensei's visible eye with authority, as he watched Kakashi think hard on his proposal.

A million of thoughts were going around Kakashi's head.

He wanted the find out about the missing-nin's plan, but he could not do it without risking his other student.

Would agreeing to help Sasuke make him…worse than trash?

Kakashi scrunched his eye in confusion as, contradictory thoughts filled his head-washing away the ones of doubt.

Sasuke _did_ say that he would not hurt her.

He could assist if it was for a good cause…

Kakashi swallowed-unsure if he would regret this or not later.

"I…I will help you!" He said sternly, with a serious expression on his face.

He looked into his former student's eyes, sparks of bravery shot from his own visible eye.

Sasuke smiled.

He had completed 'phase 1' as apart of his mission.

Sure, he had minor setbacks, but he had _Kakashi_ on his side.

The percentages of failing the mission dropped lower at this single advantage.

"So, where is Sakura?" He asked with a smirk on his face, awaiting his former sensei's answer.

Kakashi nodded a look of understanding as he reached into his pocket.

His fingers clasped around a small tan scroll that he presented to Sasuke.

"Asakawa Teahouse," He said, as he began reading the scroll to Sasuke. "The teahouse is owned by Asakawa Matsuyo. She is working there as a hostess." Sasuke nodded and took the card from Kakashi's hands to read it himself.

"The place provides food and rooms for employees? That's unusual for a teahouse…" He noted, muttering to himself.

After a minute of reading the small scroll, Sasuke nodded to Kakashi as he hid it under to protection of his shirt.

Kakashi eyed his former student warily before he spoke;

"You promised me information, Sasuke-" He began, his voice rising in a warning tone.

"So I did." Sasuke said, interrupting him.

Kakashi inwardly widened his eye in amazement.

Sasuke was never one to be obedient.

"Meet me here. Same time, same spot in two weeks…alone." Sasuke said simply.

Kakashi narrowed his eye.

After just telling his former student the location of his other on the deal of revealing more of his plan, he was changing the rules?

How could he trust someone like that?

This person turned his back on him, Naruto, Sakura and the whole village!

He was so stupid to trust him!

"You lying bastard." Kakashi said through clenched teeth. He was trying with all of his will power to control his anger. "How dare you?"

Sasuke chuckled at his sensei's anger.

"Kakashi-_sensei,_ do you really think I am _that_ untrustworthy? I will tell you my plan. Just…not now," Sasuke said, causing Kakashi to glare at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked in response to the glare. "You never specified when you wanted to learn this information." He said with a playful tone of voice.

Kakashi widened his eye.

It was true.

He never did.

How could he be so stupid?

"How do I know that you are telling the truth?" Kakashi asked, his feelings becoming questionably calm.

Sasuke continued to chuckle at his former sensei's question.

"Two weeks from now, I would have already found Sakura, and have spoken to her. She will be present during our little meeting," Sasuke paused.

"If she is in good health-physically and mentally when she is present, then I would have kept the end of the bargain as far as not hurting her. You would also be learning the details of my 'plan' as a reward for telling me the information. So think of this like…the bargain has not even been brought up yet. The information that you just told me was 'laying the groundwork' for the bargain about to be made.

Because, as far as I am concerned, the bargain will; happen two weeks from now, when Sakura is present." He finished.

Kakashi contemplated on what Sasuke just had said.

Either way, he had found benefit for him _and_ Sakura in this bargain.

She was not to be hurt and, they learned the well-guarded information of the notorious missing-nin.

He nodded to show Sasuke that he understood.

"Good." Sasuke replied. "We will meet here two weeks from now, with Sakura. That is when I will tell you my plan."

Kakashi nodded again to confirm.

"Until then," Sasuke began with a smirk on his face, "Sayonara Kakashi-_sensei_." He said as he disappeared as quickly as he had come.

Leaves surrounded Kakashi signaling that the boy had left.

Kakashi looked at the spot that his former student had just occupied, and sighed.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

He wondered, as the spring wind picked up its pace.

---

(One week later)

Sakura bent her head slipping on her Kimono.

The sky was overcast, and the clouds were a dark grey signifying, that rain was in the forecast.

_Today is one of those days._ She thought as she took a pair of brown Sandals into her hands.

She sighed.

Today was destined to be a long day of working and pleasing customers ahead.

The rain always brought visitors looking for a warm place to stay, or some tea in their stomachs.

In addition, Matsuyo was always cross on rainy days because; the rain hurt her old bones.

Today is definitely one of those days.

Sakura thought about this as she slipped her sandals, walking into the commotion of the main room of the teahouse.

House cleaners ran about the house, dusting every cushion that lay on the floor for sitting, clean.

The girls who served the tea in the house all lined up to Yumi, the favorite of Matsuyo, which mixed the tea so well, the girls awaiting her orders.

The teahouse was quite and peaceful as always, with a small murmur of people hustling through it. The people that tended the garden, talked about the condition of the new spring flowers that had recently bloomed, amongst themselves.

Sakura sighed at the sight of being late to work, and hurried in line to join the girls responsible for serving tea.

"…Hitomi will host room 9…" Sakura heard Yumi say as she pointed to a girl with bright eyes. "Ami will welcome the guest, like always…"

Yumi looked through all of the girl's faces who were left, awaiting orders.

Her eyes stopped on a girl with pink hair, and a nervous expression on her face.

"Sakura," she began with a light tone of voice. Sakura straightened at the sound of her name, knowing that she was in trouble.

"Yes, Yumi-san?" She asked, making her voice higher with the hope of sounding innocent.

"It's _very_ nice of you to join us! Please tell me, where have you been for the _past two hours?_" Yumi asked with an evil sparkle in her eyes.

Sakura cringed at the woman's angry voice.

"Sleeping…" She replied faintly.

"Sleeping?"

"Yes…"

"Are you well rested?"

Sakura hesitated. Knowing Yumi, this could have been a trick. Sakura, did not know what to say, so she said the first thing that came to her mind;

"Yes."

_SLAAAP_

Sakura lay on the ground cupping her throbbing face that was turning red from the hit.

She glanced above her, to see Yumi, her own face red with anger, and her nostrils flaring with her right arm raised.

Closing her eyes with the attempt to remain calm and look defeated, Sakura bit her lip in pain.

Automatically, her head analyzed the strike as any ninja would. A perfect 90-degree angle-strike with force behind it, which would not even scratch an Academy student. Throughout this, one thought stirred in her head;

_I could have blocked that._

"Yes, _Ma'am_." Yumi said, correcting her previous comment as if nothing had happened.

"Oh, and Sakura," She began with a spiteful smile on her face as Sakura looked up to meet her eyes, "You are assigned to host room 7." She said in her regular false cheerful tone.

"Have fun!" She added before she turned her heels away from Sakura, and moved to another room.

The girls awaiting additional orders ran after her only after, suppressing their giggles when they looked at Sakura.

Everyone, done with the chores to start the day, had left the room.

Sakura stood up, holding her right cheek, and brushed herself off.

The wind coming from the windows blew a smell of rain as she slowly fixed her Kimono straight.

She tousled her own hair with an attempt to look presentable towards her guests, as she walked out of the room in a daze.

Today was _definitely_ one of those days.

---

(Later that day)

Sasuke walked into the open doors of the teahouse.

It was raining hard outside.

Fortunately, he had come upon his destination before the weather had gotten worse.

Sasuke looked up at a sign that was in the entrance of the doorway;

Asakawa Teahouse

After a week of traveling, he had finally made it.

Now to look for Sakura and leave…

"Hello sir! Welcome to Asakawa Teahouse! My name is Ami!" A perky small girl said, interrupting his thoughts.

Sasuke nodded to her, thinking of how to look for Sakura.

"Do you have a meeting scheduled with a certain Hostess?" The voice-Ami asked again.

Sasuke smiled at his opportunity to find Sakura so quickly.

"Yes." He lied.

"Tell me the name, and I will direct you to her room immediately." Ami said.

Sasuke smirked.

This was so easy.

He was about to go through every room, and search for those with a chakra signature.

"Haruno Sakura." He replied.

Ami smiled at the thought of Sakura.

"Oh! Sakura-san! She would be in room…7 right now." She said.

Sasuke nodded his head thanks before she continued to speak,

"But…Sakura-san is not in the greatest mood today, she may not want to see you…" Ami said in a small voice.

Sasuke inwardly smiled.

She would _definitely_ want to see him.

"Tell her that her presence is requested right now, by an old friend." He said to Ami mysteriously.

"Umm…ok, um…" Ami began, searching for a name to acknowledge.

"Naruto." Sasuke lied again.

In order to make sure that Sakura would see him, he took on the name of the deceased that would surely grab her attention; Naruto.

"Oh! Like the 'Naruto Bridge'!" Ami exclaimed before she walked to room seven with Sasuke following her.

Ami hummed as she walked, stopping to knock on the door.

Silence was heard.

Before Ami was about to knock again they both heard a faint,

"Go away."

Ami looked around to Sasuke unsure of what to do next.

She was usually obedient. In addition, she did not want to disobey Sakura. She was her friend.

"Uhh…Sakura-san, an old friend is heard to visit you." Ami said through the door.

Silence was heard on the other end.

_An old friend?_ Sakura thought, getting excited at the thought. _Does Konoha need my help?_

Sakura got up from the cushion she was sitting on the pace around the room.

Outside of the room, Ami and Sasuke looked at each other when they heard shuffling around the room.

"Whats the person's name?" Sakura finally asked through the door.

"Naruto. Like the bridge!" Sakura heard the perky girl say.

She immediately stopped pacing.

Naruto?

_He's supposed to be dead!_ Sakura thought with panic. _I saw Naruto die! I saw him!_

_Unless…this isn't really Naruto. It could be code. But still…Naruto!_

Sakura finally paused.

She had to find out.

"Let him in, Ami." She said simply.

Ami smiled and opened up the door, pushing Sasuke in.

"Here you go sir," She said as he walked through the door.

Once Ami was sure Sasuke was in, she left in a hurry to welcome other customers into the teahouse.

Sasuke stepped into the room warily looking for Sakura. The shadows hit his face, keeping it hidden.

Sakura stepped forward towards the door in excitement.

"Naruto!" She began in a lecturing tone, "Step into the light so I can see your face!" She said, obviously excited with the thought of Naruto being alive.

Sasuke did not speak, afraid of what she would do if she found out that it was really _him._

"Naruto," Sakura began to whine. "Six months later and you have nothing to say to me! Step. Into. The light!" She said as she pulled his body towards her.

Sasuke, unable to stop the light from hitting his face, looked down at Sakura's.

Jade met onyx.

Pink met Black.

Surprise met Emotionless.

Sakura looked up into Sasuke's, speechless.

It was definitely, one of those days.

For the person she was gazing at was not Naruto, it was…

"You." Sakura said, her eyes blank as she looked into the face of her past.

---

FIN! I actually finished this a long time ago. Im sry I didn't post this! Ok, review and enjoy! I dont really like this chapter, but the next one (coming out in a few days) will be better! So, yeah, Peace.

xSilverKatanax


	4. Chapter 3:Frozen Affection

**Warning: There is cursing in this chapter. **

The Resurrection of Ninja

By: xSilverKatanax

**Summary:**

In a world, where Ninjas are hated and prosecuted, and Strong is weak, Ninjas must flee from their villages.

Sakura is among them, and she hides herself from her true identity in order to save her own life, by taking a job as a normal classed citizen. But who is this mysterious person that she meets who knows her true identity? Will she help him fight back the hate and prosecution-as a ninja and, find love in the process?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

"Blah"-Normal talking

"_Blah"_-talking in flashback

_Blah_-Normal thinking

'_Blah'_-thinking in flashback

**Recap:**

_Jade met onyx._

_Pink met Black._

_Surprise met Emotionless._

_Sakura looked up into Sasuke's, speechless. _

_It was definitely, one of those days._

_For the person she was gazing at was not Naruto, it was…_

"_You." Sakura said, her eyes blank as she looked into the face of her past._

**Chapter 3: Frozen Affection**

"Sakura."

That voice.

That name.

That face.

It brought her back.

Back to her childhood, where she would laugh freely and happily with him.

Back to that day, where he left her to laugh on her own.

And, back to the moment, where she was staring into those eyes-hurt yet numb, with the feeling of familiarly that throbbed against her heart.

It was not easy being back.

"Sasuke," She allowed herself to whisper faintly.

"Sakura, I need your help." He said, his eyes looking far-off into the distance.

_Help?_

Sakura had dreamed for this moment ever since that cold night when he left.

She had wished for him to come to them to share his problems.

Naruto died for that dream of bringing him back.

Yet, the dream did not seem as nice.

The day he died, he dreams became illusions, dust in the wind.

How could she trust him one more time?

Could she trust him one more time?

Would there be other times?

"Help, Sasuke?" She asked, with an effort to keep her eyes on Sasuke.

"Yes, I am in need of-"

"Where was your help when he died?"

Sakura could not _help_ herself.

She had to ask.

She had to see if he felt the same pain as her, the sorrow in this situation.

"Sakura-"

"Your village killed him."

"It was war."

"War?" She heard her voice rising.

This was his best friend!

He had lived his life for him!

And he felt nothing?

Sakura swallowed, her stomach uneasy, moving her eyes to an easier target.

"He died for you Sasuke!" She yelled quietly. She wanted to shake him awake until he realized this.

"He died for all of the people in Konoha! He wasn't even the Hokage! He cared for-"

"Caring, destroyed him in the end."

_In the end._

She couldn't bear to hear those words.

In the end?

Her best friend died.

Her sensei, in hiding awaiting his day.

Her friends, gone from Konoha.

Her love, lost in the darkness.

And herself, fleeing from disaster, slowly withering away.

Her voice became surprisingly soft at the thought of her, blowing away in the wind.

"Sasuke…" She heard herself say weakly. "In the end…I couldn't save him. I tried, but I could not. He was already there, lying, bleeding in that gravesite…With her-"

"Her?" Sasuke asked interested in how his best friend died.

He was secretly angry.

He wanted his friend to live.

He liked the idea of his friends alive.

His past joined with him when he looked into their eyes.

The past that his brother destroyed mercilessly.

"He was with Hinata," Sakura's faint voice replied again, lost in memories as she chuckled softly to herself. "They were holding hands, both smiling, happy…and dead. But…they loved each other…together."

Sakura quickly glanced at Sasuke.

"Who killed them?" Sasuke asked.

"Who else? Sound-nin that were attacking the village."

_How ironic._

_The 'Great Uzumaki Naruto' perished at the hand of a mere sound-ninja!_ Sasuke could not help thinking.

"Sakura." He said, grabbing her attention, recently lost in memories of death.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke again to show that she was listening.

"If you help me, Naruto's death will be avenged. Millions of Ninja's names will be as well-" He began.

"Is that all you care about? Avenging people?" She asked.

"Sakura-"

"Avenge, does not solve anything Sasuke." She said interrupting him again.

"Sakura-"

"No. I will not help you with your revenge, avenge or whatever you are going to do. Naruto is dead. Do you feel anything at all Sasuke?" She asked, her gaze drilling into his, cold, emotionless one.

His eyes, so cold.

She had never taken the time to look into them.

Now that she allowed herself to, she could see how lonely, powerful and striking they were.

Many called him emotionless.

She had thought he was herself.

However, in those eyes she saw all of his emotions, the old and new, battling with each other.

The old, of love, laughter and friendship.

And…the new of…a dangerous killer waiting to come out.

Those eyes…she had seen them before.

But to see them on the boy that she had loved once, was utterly terrifying.

"Sasuke…" She said afraid of his eyes- her tone changing once again.

Her own Jade ones looked away with fear.

_When did his eyes get so…scary?_

The reason why he kept himself emotionless…was now clear.

---

_(Meanwhile)_

"You sick snake bastard!"

"Ah, Tsunade-chan. Please do not use such language in front of me-"

"Language?!"

_Arghhh_

Clank. The chains held the blonde woman back from fighting. A pale faced man smirked at this while a man with silver hair walked in.

The blonde woman-Tsunade panted while composing herself, and raised her head to look into the eyes of the man who was standing in front of her weak figure.

"When I get out of here…" She began panting heavily, pausing to lick her bloody lips, forming a chakra-colored fist, "I'm gonna kick your ass…" As she paused, the snake-like man's eyes-Orochimaru blinked at this sudden retaliation. The silver man behind him smirked.

Tsunade noticed this with a deep displeasure.

She turned her head and eyes towards the silver haired man-Kabuto's smirking face before she spoke.

"And then…I'm gonna kick yours." She said, her eyes glaring at his.

Kabuto's eyes widened.

_Shit._

_Arghhh_

Tsunade screamed with frustration as she tried to pull free of the chains that held her fist full of chakra-getting ready to strike.

Much to the men's surprise, one of the chains broke, allowing one of her fist to be free.

Tsunade looked to her left, to see her hand free, and glowing blue.

She chuckled and looked up into the face of her tormentors.

"Ready to get both of you asses handed to you…_again_?"

_Shit, Shit!_

Kabuto thought as he bit his lip in fear at the sight of this powerful woman.

He remembered the pain she caused his master, The Great _Orochimaru-Sama. _

And thinking of the pain she could cause him?

_Shit._

Orochimaru, looked down at the blonde woman emotionless.

"Be still Kabuto," He said sternly as Kabuto looked at him with surprise. "I have already taken care of her."

"_What?!" _Tsunade yelled.

_Arghhh_

She continued yelling, preparing for the strike-

_Ugg… _Tsunade suddenly chocked.

"What the hell-?"

"I see, that you have finally discovered the poison injected into you, Tsunade-_chan._ I expected you to find it sooner though. After all, you _are_ a highly skilled medical-nin. At least…that's what they say…"

"Ugg?"

"No, Tsunade-chan! You should not try to speak! It will merely, waste your energy and you will…die faster." Orochimaru said with a smirk.

_Huh._ Kabuto thought.

_So the poison was having an effect after all…_

_You continue to amaze me, Orochimaru…sama!_

"Now…" Orochimaru began, "Talk. Where are the whereabouts of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura?"

_Sakura?_ Tsunade thought with a gasp.

"Ah, Orochimaru-_kun,_" She managed to spit, "Talking will merely, waste my energy and…" Tsunade paused to gasp for relief of the poison, "Will only kill me faster."

Orochimaru smiled mischievously.

"So it would seem." Orochimaru said softly.

"Kabuto!"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama?"

"Leave."

"But…Orochimaru…sama-"

"Do you dare defy me?"

"No, Orochimaru-sama!"

"Good, now leave."

Kabuto nodded to his master as he closed the doors of the small room.

He was nervous.

This woman…was strong.

She had broken through Chakra-draining chains _with_ her chakra.

If it wasn't for that medicine…him and Orochimaru could have been in trouble.

_Be careful… Orochimaru-sama._ Kabuto thought as he gazed at the snake-like face of his master, before leaving.

"Now…Tsunade-chan. Where is Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno-"

"What do you want with them?" Tsunade interrupted Orochimaru once Kabuto left.

"So you do know where they are-"

"No, I just want to know what you want with my student and an outcast ninja from my village!"

Tsunade was breathing shallow now.

The poison was destroying her by the minute.

"Tsunade…the Uchiha…has left me with some unfinished business…"

"As I thought," Tsunade sputtered, her limbs numb. "But, what do you want with Sakura?"

Orochimaru smirked.

"Sasuke has left me. Now, with no where for the Uchiha to go, he would automatically seek-"

"Naruto. For help." Tsunade finished off.

"Yes, _Naruto._ But he finds out that the nine-tails brat is dead-"

"He goes to…"

"Kakashi." Orochimaru said, his upper lip curling. "You catching on Tsunade-chan."

Tsunade coughed as a response before Orochimaru continued.

"Kakashi, being a loyal Konoha shinobi, does not help Sasuke…_directly._ He still has a relationship with him, so he tells Sasuke the location of someone who could help him."

"_Sakura_." Tsunade whispered.

"Yes…_Sakura_," Orochimaru repeated. "She was his other teammate. Pink hair, green eyes…am I correct?" He asked.

Tsunade glared at Orochimaru instead of answering.

"It seems, that…I am correct." Orochimaru said with a playful smile. "…Sasuke then goes to Sakura-" He continued.

"How do you know that he even contacted her?" Tsunade interrupted the snake-like man.

"Patience, Tsunade-chan. I will tell you," Orochimaru began as Tsunade clenched her fists in pain. "Sakura…seems to feel an affection for Sasuke-_kun_. Even if she hates Sasuke now, he remembered when she said that she would do anything for him. He is remembering this now, and taking advantage of his memory in this situation. In other words,"

Orochimaru paused to look down at the blonde woman that glared at him. He smiled and reached his hand out to stroke her cheek lightly. Tsunade, beaten by pain, struggled to move away from his grasp.

"Sakura's affection towards Sasuke is very similar to the affection from _you_ felt towards…_me_ at one point, Tsunade-_chan._"

Tsunade widened her eyes and mustered all of her strength to pull away from Orochimaru as she managed to spit an insult after his comment.

"You sick, snake bastard." She said.

"Ah, Tsunade-chan. Please, do not use such language with me." Orochimaru said, his face emotionless, blank and simple before his eyes widened, and he laid a swift kick onto her stomach.

Tsunade felt the wind of her stomach knocked out of her, as her vision became hazy on account of the poison.

"Sakura's affection towards Sasuke," She muttered between gasps, "Died a long time ago. Just like…mine had for you, Orochimaru…kun…" She finished off before Orochimaru turned to leave the small room.

Tsunade was now alone.

The poison was tearing her insides, as she wheezed and gasped for air.

Her eyes, unable to stay open, closed, afraid that they would never open again.

Her consciousness slipping through her body like silk, as she exhaled a deep breath of fear from her rose-colored lips.

---

So, Im done with this chapter! Please Review!! And thank you for all of those people who reviewed all of my previous chapters. Even if its a little, you are my motivation!

xSilverKatanax


	5. Chapter 4:The Warning

The Resurrection of Ninja

By: xSilverKatanax

**Summary:**

In a world, where Ninjas are hated and prosecuted, and Strong is weak, Ninjas must flee from their villages.

Sakura is among them, and she hides herself from her true identity in order to save her own life, by taking a job as a normal classed citizen. But who is this mysterious person that she meets who knows her true identity? Will she help him fight back the hate and prosecution-as a ninja and, find love in the process?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

"Blah"-Normal talking

"_Blah"_-talking in flashback

_Blah_-Normal thinking

'_Blah'_-thinking in flashback

---

**Recap (From Sakura and Sasuke's last meeting):**

_Those eyes…she had seen them before. _

_But to see them on the boy that she had loved once, was utterly terrifying._

"_Sasuke…" She said afraid of his eyes- her tone changing once again._

_Her own Jade ones looked away with fear._

_When did his eyes get so…scary?_

_The reason why he kept himself emotionless…was now clear. _

---

**Chapter 4: The Warning **

Sakura continued to gaze into Sasuke's own.

Those eyes.

She felt trapped by them.

She was compelled to look at them.

Sasuke's gaze shifted from hers, as they made way for the door that stood behind them.

His hands, reaching to roll the door open, he stopped.

Looking back to Sakura's eyes that still laid upon the spot where he had once been in utmost shock.

Her hair, seemed to hang limply against her drooped shoulders instead, of bouncing radiantly around her face.

Her skin; once a rosy color of pink, now came across as irritated and mistreated.

Her eyes.

Hollow, fearful and….defeated.

She had lost.

Sasuke was surprised.

All of the years.

Of chasing him.

She had given up?

With this tragedy, he only regarded her as a sleeping lioness, hiding from its hunters that await her in the grass.

He believed that her mane, would show radiantly in its time of need.

This is why he sought her out.

From the rest of the lions,

She always had the ability to bounce back.

However, even a lion stopped fighting sometimes.

From a ferocious cub, to the king of the jungle, there was always room for defeat.

Sasuke thought of this as he dropped his onyx eyes from her frozen jade ones, rolled open the door, and left the room.

Sakura's eyes widened at once.

_Sasuke._ She faintly thought as her eyes stayed glued to the spot where he had once stood.

Raising her hand to her face, she heard voices outside.

_His_ voice, his-

"Naruto-kun, are you leaving this soon?" A voice interrupting her thoughts. Ami's voice asking Naruto….Sasuke, a question.

"No…I was hoping if I could rent a room, to stay in. Sakura-chan asked me. But, if it's to much trouble for-"

"No, no, Naruto-kun! We will get you a room at once! In the meantime, would you like me to schedule another appointment with you and Sakura-san? She is free tomorrow morning…"

Sakura heard Ami's voice drift off after she had interrupted Sasuke's cool reply to her questions.

_He is going to rent a room?_ Sakura thought. _I already said 'no.' Is that not enough?_

Sakura heard the shuffling of feet outside her door, signaling that Sasuke and Ami had agreed on tomorrow to see her.

_Tomorrow, Sasuke?_ Sakura thought, her eyes opening again in fear. _Tomorrow my answer will affect everyone. They are all counting on me. I have to help my people. At all cost…I must. _Sakura's eyes widened further at the thought of this…responsibility.

All her life, she had been waiting to prove herself.

Every person she had succeeded in showing, a new, harder person came to challenge her.

Ino.

Sasuke.

Kakashi.

Tsunade…

Naruto.

It was like a never ending game.

_But…what about me? Who do I count on? Who helps me?_ Sakura thought as her eyes watered.

All those times.

She felt like she did not matter, count.

Sakura was blinded from the fact when she was younger.

Ino …Naruto, protected her from it.

But they were all gone in different locations.

Separated, by a gravesite of the flesh and blood shed from the Konoha ninja.

The prideful, loyal ninja.

Where they-the skill blessed band of Genin from Konoha destined to live this life?

When she was younger, Sakura had a perfect scenario of how her life would end-with Sasuke.

So young, naïve, ignorant, stupid.

She actually believed that things lasted forever.

That was had once been, would always stay.

But she was wrong.

It did not last.

In the end?

Nothing.

Sakura began to cry, clear tears sliding down her cheeks.

Haunted.

By tender flashes of the past.

Sasuke saving her.

Telling her, she was an annoyance.

Leaving her alone on that night to form an alliance with…that snake.

Leaving her to cry on that…bench.

"Why?" She said aloud, crying from her memories. "Why do you always leave me like this Sasuke?" She asked, hunched over on her knees.

She felt like screaming her troubles to the heavens.

_Why did it end up like this?_

Flashbacks, thoughts, references all bringing her to tears.

Her hair, tickling her cheeks as she slightly bent over to cry.

Her skin, pink with fear, anxiety and mistreatment-physically and emotionally.

Her eyes.

Still frozen on the spot where her eyes and his…locked together.

Seeing into a mirror of images

Of what could have been if he stayed.

---

(_Later)_

"Sakura, wake up."

A voice called out to Sakura in the darkness.

"What?" Sakura mumbled softly as she fought to focus her jade eyes.

"Sakura," The voice repeated, sharper and more urgent.

The voice was soothing to her, too high, to belong to a man's, to low to belong to a woman's.

It belonged to not a man nor a boy.

However, the voice had the power to bring memories and tears to Sakura.

In addition, this was what frightened Sakura as she opened her eyes to lay them on to the male's onyx ones that gazed on her as intense and urgent as his voice was.

_Sasuke…_

The two people gazed at each other before one of them spoke.

"I-I," Sakura stammered, in an attempt to find her voice. "I already said 'no' Sasuke," She said breaking the silence.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"I haven't come here to negotiate with you concerning your loyalty towards the name of the ninja," Sakura's eyes narrowed before he continued. "I have come here rather to…warn you."

"Warn me?" Sakura asked with interest.

"Yes. I am leaving the teahouse right now."

"Warning? That's hardly a warning Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked.

"It is a warning. This is warning you that this is your last chance to join me. If you do not join me, you will be putting yourself in a much worse situation. You are a ninja. Being a ninja is considered a crime. This means that you are wanted by the feudal lord. Government officials will be after you. They can sense chakra and they will find you.. You are untrained, rusty and weak. Suppose a government official was to walk into the teahouse and sense your chakra? Then you-"

"I would be killed in a second…" Sakura trailed off, her eyes wide in fear.

"Exactly."

"Wait," Sakura's said slowly with realization. "Suppose I was to never get caught-"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously with a glint of pleasure.

"Then I...will kill you." Sakura's eyes flashed as she gasped loudly.

"Kill me?" She managed to ask Sasuke weakly.

"Yes, kill you. I have already told you I plan to resurrect the name of the ninja. Did you really think, that I would leave you with this knowledge? You could be found by an official and asked about it. They already suspect my plan. Why would I trust you with it?"

The boy's face glowed in the candlelight as he smirked.

His eyes returned to their cold, frozen state replacing emotion as Sakura held her breath in surprise.

_Kill me?_ She thought. _Sasuke would kill me? Me? Is this the same boy that I grew up with? _

_I smiled, laughed, loved around him._

_I spent my days dreaming upon his words, face and touch._

_And yet…I missed this?_

_I missed this killer, murder, psycho snake that I called a friend._

_Perhaps...more than a friend?_

Sakura's eyes moved upwards into Sasuke's slowly.

_What happened Sasuke?_

_Where did you go?_

_How can you even bear to look at-?_

"Sakura," Sasuke's mellow voice interrupting Sakura's frantic thoughts. "Consider this a warning. A notification, rather than negotiation. A memo, a tip, a suggestion; for if you value your life, and the lives of the others around you, you will follow me, join me, in the path of resurrecting the name of the ninja."

Sakura quickly moved her eyes towards the ground and bit her lip obviously, in deep thought.

Sasuke smiled at this action.

"A few years ago, _you_ were the one that asked to join me on the path of revenge. You were the one that swore loyalty towards me. To stay out of the way, to be used by however I pleased to use you."

Sakura blinked hard to prevent the tears that were about to spill on her cheeks.

"But now, only a few years later from that promise, you reject my invitation that would allow you to keep the promise made. I seems," Sasuke paused to look down upon Sakura. "People change so quickly…"

Sakura swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

She could not cry.

She had promised not to.

She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her shed tears of hope.

"Sakura. Your reply to this warning…?"

_If I cry, then it's all over._ Sakura thought with determination._ If I cry, I would be giving him the advantage. My tears would show that I am the same weak annoyance that he left three years ago!_

_I must not cry. _

_I must not cry._

_I will not cry! _

Sakura exhaled, her chin quivering with the attempt of holding back her tears.

Sasuke inwardly smiled.

He could see that she was trying to prove herself as anything other than an annoyance.

He could see that she was trying not to cry.

He could tell that not crying was seen as a pride issue in her eyes.

Sakura wanted respect and care shown to her.

Sasuke could not help narrowing his eyes at this fact.

For this was the same emotion that he had felt towards his brother…

"My answer…" Sasuke heard Sakura say with the attempt to keep control. "My answer…is if it is for the sake of the ninja, I will join you for the moment…However, the second the ninja name is restored…I will kill _you_, for the sake of my village, Konoha."

Sakura panted with anger and sadness as a smirk crept onto Sasuke's face once more.

He loved challenges.

"Very well, it is a race. Whoever kills the other person first, gains the title of the superior ninja between both of us and, has the option to collect the bounty that is placed upon both of our heads. Meanwhile, we will both be working on invading the enemy and restoring the ninja name. When the restoration is finished…so is our bond as teammates."

"Hai." Sakura said slowly as she nodded.

His logic was complex, rivaled Shikamaru's and most importantly, made the deal so that she could not escape it.

They both knew that if any of them where to break the pact, then it would deem them a dishonorable shinobi.

"Pack your supplies. Meet me in front of the teahouse inn ten minutes. If you are not there, I will be forced to assume that you have been unfaithful towards me. If this happens, I will find you and simply kill you. Unless…you kill me first."

Sakura nodded again.

Sasuke's eyebrows arched into an approving gesture before disappearing with a puff of smoke.

Sakura exhaled in surprise.

She did not realize she was holding her breath.

Closing her eyes, clearing her mind, Sakura's face relaxed.

She had to do this.

She had to follow Naruto's dream for the village.

She had to honor all fallen shinobi's dreams.

A sudden wave of intensity washed over Sakura at this thought.

She will do this.

She will prove to Sasuke that there is more…

She will win this race!

Sakura opened her jade eyes fiercely and determined.

The small, weak girl had finally left.

She had spent three years and six months trying to cast her past of weakness away.

And now, Haruno Sakura had achieved it.

Just as Sasuke had hoped, the sleeping Lioness had finally awakened.

And her mane was sparkling radiantly against the dim candle light.

---

Ok, here it is, the 4th chapie. Im sooo sorry I didnt update in a while.

It was because I: 1.Was packing for vacation and cleaning house 2. Had Writer's Block.

But have no fear! The Block of the Writer's is gone. Im going to try to update the chap. as soon as possible!

Also, there is a 'new' Sakura at the end of the chapter. I tried to make her less whiny and sad and emo-ish.

Like, I wanted to steer away from: "The dark light showed upon her mourning face as the wind blew" Type of thing.

Even if the first part of the chapter is a little like "The dark light" example, I still tried to improve.

The next chapter will feature fighting, Tsunade, and prehaps i will put the "Dark Light" line in there.

But you have to keep your eyes peeled for it! ;P

xSilverKatanax


	6. Chapter 5: The Sweet Escape

The Resurrection of Ninja

By: xSilverKatanax

**Summary:**

In a world, where Ninjas are hated and prosecuted, and Strong is weak, Ninjas must flee from their villages.

Sakura is among them, and she hides herself from her true identity in order to save her own life, by taking a job as a normal classed citizen. But who is this mysterious person that she meets who knows her true identity? Will she help him fight back the hate and prosecution-as a ninja and, find love in the process?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

"Blah"-Normal talking

"_Blah"_-talking in flashback

_Blah_-Normal thinking

'_Blah'_-thinking in flashback

_---_

**Recap:**

_Sakura opened her jade eyes fiercely and determined. _

_The small, weak girl had finally left._

_She had spent three years and six months trying to cast her past of weakness away._

_And now, Haruno Sakura had achieved it. _

_Just as Sasuke had hoped, the sleeping Lioness had finally awakened. _

_And her mane was sparkling radiantly against the dim candle light. _

_---_

**Chapter 5: The "Sweet" Escape**

_This is it. The moment you've been waiting for._

Sakura smirked as she tied a metal plate upon her hair.

She gazed at herself in the full-length mirror that had occupied most of her small room.

Inhaling, Sakura's heart skipped a beat.

The symbol of the ninja…was now worn by her once again.

She had longed for months to see her reflection carved around the Leaf Village Symbol with pride.

And now, the forehead protector shimmered in the dim candle light as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror.

_I will become the image of a powerful ninja. _

Smoothing her small childhood red dress, Sakura sighed before she picked up the dainty bag she had brought with her from Konoha.

_Here we go…_

She thought as she pushed through the door leading into the main hall of the teahouse.

She smiled faintly, as her footsteps pattered against the floor.

The sound was comforting, reminding her of the footsteps that would lead her into her future-away from the teahouse.

Listening to her steps, Sakura pinched her mouth with a silent promise.

_This time…_

_I will not be weak. _Sakura thought with determination.

_I will fight!_

_I will prove my loyalty. Even if my loyalty lies with the likes of Sasuke…_

_I will show my power, strength and abilities._

_For that, is my ninja wa-_

"Going somewhere Sakura-_chan?_" A sarcastic voice called out in front of her from the darkness, interrupting Sakura's thoughts and halting her footsteps.

In fear, her eyes widened as she recalled the voice faintly, to her lips;

"_Yumi._"

A chuckle behind Sakura answered her small voice.

"Yes, Sakura-chan," The voice replied playfully. "Where are you going?"

Sakura clenched her fist and swallowed hard.

She had a faint feeling that resistance would eventually cross her path.

But this soon?

And by…Yumi?

Whatever happened, she couldn't spill her secret. Or, Sasuke's. She had to stay strong…

"Your running away aren't you?" Yumi's harsh voice said. "You're leaving, to go with that raven-haired boy. _Naruto-kun,_ is it-"

"How do you know of Naruto?" Sakura said quickly, before she could hold her thoughts.

Yumi smirked, the candles shimmering across her face.

"Its true isn't it? You're running off with that…_criminal_?"

Sakura's stomach lurched, as she inwardly gasped.

How did she know this?

Had she been spying on her?

What else did she know?

Was Sasuke's plan in danger?

How will she help her village now, keeping her promise and bond?

Sakura bit her lip, cringing at these thoughts.

"Naruto is _not_ a criminal." She managed to say weakly.

"And neither are you, I suppose. Sneaking around the dark corners of the night. Murdering people in cold blood out of loyalty and work-"

"What are you implying Yumi?" Sakura interrupted her voice cold.

"I'm implying that you are a criminal. Your one of them. One of those shinobi bastards. Slaughtering everyone in your path for pride. Justice finally coming when the feudal lord outlawed you demons."

Sakura's mouth opened to object before Yumi cut her speech crudely.

"It is obvious Sakura-_chan._ When you first came to the teahouse six months ago, begging Matsuyo for work. You weren't dressed like a commoner. Nor, did you look like one. Your eyes…gave off a look of unknown wisdom. Your skin, a touch of the unbreakable loyalty the shinobi take pride of. You _smell_ a stench of the thousand rotting bodies that you have slain for honor."

Yumi exhaled with a look of hatred in her eyes.

"You call yourself protecting the women and children, while your kind massacres their fathers and husbands! You took everything away from us! You took everything away from me!"

Sakura's face flushed with confusion and anger.

"Yumi, I don't know what your saying!" She yelled

Yumi's eyes flashed with a look of sadness and regret as her voice became surprisingly soft.

"No, Sakura? You don't know? You are the worst of your kind. You unlike any others had a chance. You had a chance to change your past, to let go, and look towards the future. You only had to keep your mouth shut, and look the other way. You almost accomplished that. Until…_he_ came. He changed your mind didn't he? He made you forget who you could become. And….you let him. You let him throw you back into the dangerous haze of being a criminal!"

"Sasu-Naruto, is not a criminal!" Sakura screamed in fury.

"No? Not a criminal? He's a ninja! A murder! Someone that you would trust! You're throwing in your luck with _him?"_

Yumi stopped yelling, her screams echoing against the empty walls of the teahouse.

People would wake up soon if she continued.

Sakura had to end this.

Closing her eyes, Sakura exhaled. Clenching her fists once more, she spoke calmly.

"If I throw my luck in with him…at least I would have a _chance._ A chance to become somebody. To help my people. I have turned my back away from them for to long… I cannot do this anymore,"

Yumi's eyes widened with astonishment.

"I have to except my fate. I am a ninja. A 'criminal, murder, killer.' Your past…seems to be weaved with unfortunate, terrible events that have stained the hands of the shinobi. As your past calls upon you to hate the ninja, mine calls upon myself to become one. I must…embrace…what is left of my past for the present and the future. Konoha is my past. I must preserve this past in order to move on. Even if I have to take a chance with…him, I will."

Sakura opened her eyes to face Yumi's drawing her hand toward a Kunai.

Replacing her calm look with one of determination, Sakura's eyebrows arched at the familiar touch of metal against her skin.

Pointing her Kunai in front of her, Sakura spoke.

"Let me pass, Yumi."

Yumi's jaw twitched, her eyes narrowing in disbelief.

"_You_ are going to kill _me_?" She asked faintly.

Sakura swallowed hard.

"If…I have to…"

Yumi's face surprisingly relaxed.

"Kill me then." She said simply.

"What?" Sakura asked her jade eyes wide with disbelief.

"Stain your cold killer hands with more blood…my blood," Yumi's voice rose. "Kill me like the ninja you are!"

"Yumi…." Sakura murmured weakly, fingering her kunai. "I canno-"

"Why?" Yumi interrupted Sakura, her face flushed, voice quick, with immediate anger. "I am standing in your way aren't I? Your motive lies beyond these walls with my body, an obstacle, laid in between. Kill me."

Yumi, I-"

"Kill me!"

Silence flowed through the halls of the teahouse between the young women.

Sakura bit her lip and swallowed hard.

Her weapon-filled hands had begun to shake.

With her wide eyes glancing down upon them in distress, Sakura held her breath.

Kill or be killed.

An ancient ninja's guideline.

An ancient ninja's survival.

Glancing in front of her, to meet the gaze of a young woman older than she, yet ignorant in the ways of the world.

Their motives similar, their knowledge different.

One, has seen death.

Another, has caused it.

Sakura felt as if she was gazing into the innocent mirror of her past.

Pink hair,

Jade eyes,

Rejection.

Death.

How cruel had the world been to this woman?

What misery had this woman experienced?

Who had done this to her?

These answers, Sakura felt as if she would never know as she gazed into the mirror that had haunted this person.

Finally, exhaling, Sakura's face lit with a determined yet, sad glow of misery.

Her fists, clenching the cold metal with a certainty of no regret.

Looking into the face of hers a final time,

She knew what she had to do.

---

Sasuke stood waiting outside of the teahouse with a blank expression on his face.

His mind, working like a machine, calculating the minutes that went by.

His fists clenched, his stomach experiencing an unpleasant tug with his buzzing thoughts.

Time was almost up.

Sasuke sighed with a heavy annoyance as he revealed a silver katana slung over his back.

Taking slow, solid footsteps, he walked towards the entrance of the teahouse.

He wondered if he could kill her.

It had been a long time since he had questioned his own capability in physical and emotional strength.

But now, his mind was buzzing with questions of being able to carry out his promise of a painful death if Sakura did not arrive on time.

His body, was advancing closer to the teahouse with every stride he walked.

He felt uneasy as he studied the katana that shimmered in the moonlight.

What was holding her up?

Was it resistance?

Was there is problem?

Did something happen to her?

Sasuke needed her aid on the mission. He had thought that he had stressed that fact. Along with the reasons for listening to his instructions.

Sasuke inhaled deeply, his mind decided.

Time was up.

His eyes narrowing, Sasuke bent his knees prepared to quickly go into to the teahouse, kill her, and resume his mission without her.

Suddenly, small faint footsteps were heard, echoing outside of the teahouse.

_Resistance?_ Sasuke thought frantically.

If he was to be caught now, before the mission even began…

He could not let that happen yet.

Holding his katana in a dangerous stance, Sasuke ran towards the sound of footsteps demonstrating amazing speed.

Charging closer, towards the person's dainty figure- a females, Sasuke saw the girl's jade eyes widen with fear and surprise at the sight of him readying an attack.

Positioning his katana towards the victim's heart, Sasuke suddenly stopped abruptly.

He knew this person.

His feet resting against the wall where the girl was pinned, had dropped their stance. Dropping his katana to his side, he observed his surroundings.

A hollow silence fell between the two people, before the boy finally spoke, his lips parallel to the girl's ears.

"_Nine minutes, fifty-nine seconds. A moment from death…_" He whispered as her body tensed at the sound of his voice in her ears. _"Not bad, Sakura."_

Sighing and narrowing her eyes, recognizing the voice, Sakura relaxed with a forced smirk on her face.

"You didn't think I'd quite this game _that _quickly did you, Sasuke?" She asked playfully.

Sasuke's face mocked her smirk with a strange aura of murderous intent.

"Well," He began. "You always _were_ a quitter."

Clenching her fists with disgust, Sakura pushed his body off hers with sudden anger.

"People change, Uchiha," She spat coldly. "Do not act as if you still know me."

Silence followed her voice shortly that seemed to linger in Sasuke's ears along with his thoughts.

_Change?_ He thought. _I have heard of your master's power, which you had trained under. I had expected a change…But so much? She speaks to me coldly and dares to strike me. She is no longer that girl that I once knew…_

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he noted her appearance.

Her pink hair, hanging un-neatly against her shoulders coated with sweat.

Her clothes, a pink kimono-unfit for a ninja, hanging loosely on her body that supported a small pink backpack obviously, full of ninja gear, clothes and medical supplies.

And her hands, full of kunai coated with a fresh paint of crimson….

_Blood?_ Sasuke wondered examining her body. _She seems unharmed…Is it her blood? Perhaps it belonged to someone else-resistance. _

_Was it possible that she had killed someone?_

_Was this the reason she was late?_

_Who was this-?_

"Its getting light," Sasuke heard Sakura say stoically interrupting, his own thoughts. "We need to camp before we're seen."

Sasuke nodded.

"Yes. It's getting light. From here on out, you will listen and answer to my orders _only._ If you do not respect me as I will respect you, I will automatically assume that the bond is broken and I will attack you. Mercilessly." Sasuke said, his expression serious as he drew out orders.

"Hai." Sakura responded obediently.

"Good. Now," Sasuke's face broke into another mischievous smirk before continuing. "Let's go."

"Hai!"

---

"They've been sighted! They've been sighted!"

_Sighted? Who? Please don't let it be him and-_

"Sighted, eh?" A dark snake-like voice interrupted a chained blonde woman's thoughts.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama!" The obedient original voice called out.

"Are you sure this person was-"

"Yes. I am certain that the person was Sasuke-sama."

"What was…Sasuke-kun's location at the time?" Orochimaru asked, as his face twisted into a smirk, that made the blonde cringe.

"He was spotted at Asakawa Teahouse, 4:56 AM."

"Was…he with anyone, Haruko?" A new, smooth voice called out to the excited messenger from a ring of darkness at his master's side-Kabuto.

"Hai, Kabuto-sama. He was with a pink-haired girl with a determined look in her eyes-"

"Sakura!" The woman chained, shrieked with a pained expression on her face.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed with malice, as he turned to face the woman.

"Tsunade," He began, his voice smooth, mocking her current state, "It seems as though your little apprentice is more similar to you than I thought…Sasuke has accomplished his task-Sakura's alliance."

Orochimaru paused to look Tsunade in the eye.

"All of this seems so familiar, doesn't it?"

Tsunade closed her eyes and bit her lip.

_Sakura…_She thought as she swallowed. _How could you?_

"Do you remember," Orochimaru's voice echoed across the empty room, "The incident when _you_ went searching for me?"

"_No."_ Tsunade breathed.

"No?" Orochimaru asked. "You do not remember how you suffered without my presence, causing yourself to foolishly search for me?"

"No." Tsunade's voice quivered, with tears threatening to spill from her light brown eyes.

Orochimaru chuckled, as he narrowed his eyes towards hers.

"_I am a wilting flower, with its petals fallen to the earth, without your rain to heal me."_ He recited from memory, as the woman winced at the spoken words.

"You once said those words to me, Tsunade. Do you remember?"

"I...do…not…remember…" Tsunade chocked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Tipping her head low, so he could not see her tears, Tsunade contemplated on the moment.

Truthfully, she did remember.

She remembered every detail from that moment.

She remembered how she felt when she approached the missing-nin of a boy who she loved.

She remembered her anxiety to gaze upon his face after longing to see him for so long.

She remembered him.

She remembered his deep onyx eyes, which she had fallen for long ago.

His eyes, that looked so, lost as they reflected the moonlight they had met under.

She remembered his touch.

His touch that had her staring at her arm for weeks, wondering what his touch would have felt on her lips.

She remembered his offer.

His offer, which had left her speechless without an answer to command her lips.

Tsunade remembered her loyalty.

She remembered how her head shook with tears when he held his hand towards her for only one purpose:

To join him.

---

Okokokokok, I am SOOO sorry I did not update. Pleasee forgive me! To apologize, I made this chapter the longest one yet. Although, it may seem crappy because it was rushed.

Anywho, Please still read and review!!! That ryhmed

P.S. The "line" that I said to spot will not be in this chapter. Its because, it was a while before I updated it. Sorry!

xSilverKatanax


	7. Chapter 6: Training

The Resurrection of Ninja

By: xSilverKatanax

**Summary:**

In a world, where Ninjas are hated and prosecuted, and Strong is weak, Ninjas must flee from their villages.

Sakura is among them, and she hides herself from her true identity in order to save her own life, by taking a job as a normal classed citizen. But who is this mysterious person that she meets who knows her true identity? Will she help him fight back the hate and prosecution-as a ninja and, find love in the process?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

"Blah"-Normal talking

"_Blah"_-talking in flashback

_Blah_-Normal thinking

'_Blah'_-thinking in flashback

_---_

**Recap (From Sakura and Sasuke's last meeting):**

"_Its getting light," Sasuke heard Sakura say stoically interrupting, his own thoughts. "We need to camp before we're seen." _

_Sasuke nodded._

"_Yes. It's getting light. From here on out, you will listen and answer to my orders only. If you do not respect me as I will respect you, I will automatically assume that the bond is broken and I will attack you. Mercilessly." Sasuke said, his expression serious as he drew out orders. _

"_Hai." Sakura responded obediently. _

"_Good. Now," Sasuke's face broke into another mischievous smirk before continuing. "Let's go."_

"_Hai!" _

_---_

**Chapter 6: Training **

'_Sasuke!'_

_Sakura ran towards a handsome young man with an arrogant smirk on his face. _

_Tears, streamed down her face, as she gazed at the boy she had once loved._

'_Sasuke!'_

_She called once more as she stared in agony at the scene playing out in front of her jade eyes. _

_Sasuke's eyes were narrowed, his teeth grinded with malice, as his hands wielded a long silver katana stained with the crimson blood of his victim, that was struggling in his arms._

_Naruto. _

'_Sasuke, stop it!' The pink-haired girl screamed when she finally reached the boy. _

_Sasuke turned his attention towards Sakura, with an insane look on his face._

'_If I stop…' He began. 'I will not gain power. Killing him, it's the only way to get my revenge. Power will bring revenge in my grasp. I must…kill Naruto in order for me to succeed my goals…'_

_Sasuke…Sakura thought, faintly, as she looked into his own cold and emotionless eyes. _

'_I must…gain power,' Sasuke's voice rose._

_Sakura's eyes widened when she heard the grunts of Naruto being choked and stabbed by Sasuke's katana. _

'_You, do not quite understand yet, Sakura,' Sasuke said with blood trickling down his palms. 'But in order to accomplish your goals in life as a ninja, you must…kill, or be killed…'_

_Sakura's fists clenched as tears rolled down her face._

_Was this really how it was all going to end?_

'_Some of us, those who are weak minded, are killed. Their bodies lying in the dust caked with their own blood, as a pure monument to all things weak. Those people, are fools. They allow others to…trample over their lives…their…destiny…'_

_No…it cannot end…yet._

_I haven't even told Naruto that-_

'_My family, was killed. It was their fate, their destiny. Perhaps Itachi was right…they were…weak. But unlike my family…'_

_Sakura stopped crying as she swallowed hard, and gasped in horror what she saw._

'_I will not be weak…I will get my revenge…'_

_Sakura stood paralyzed to the ground as she watched Sasuke's eyes form into the oddest shape…_

'_I will remain strong, I will not be weak!'_

_His eyes,_

_Forming into a dark color of crimson, reminding her of blood…_

_Sharingan. _

_But the Sharingan that she had witnessed countless of times was…different._

_Unlike Sasuke's previous pupils, or her sensei's intense orbs, the center of his eye was an odd shape-reminding her of a star…_

'_For this time,' Sasuke continued._

'_I will be the one doing the killing.'_

_Sasuke's pupils has fully turned red with a black star-like-shape in his eyes._

_Sakura gasped once she recognized the pattern of the odd Sharingan commas…_

_Mangekyou Sharingan._

_It all had suddenly become clear…_

_Naruto, was now dead._

_---_

"Sakura! Wake up."

"What…the…hell?!"

"Shut up, and wake up-"

"Sasuke…!"

"If you scream any louder than they'll find us. So don't."

Sakura closed her mouth, and opened her eyes.

Slowly, they focused onto an unexpected scene.

The sunlight hurt her eyes as she looked up towards the gray sky.

It was daytime.

A time of day that she thought she would never see again…especially after that dream…

Sakura sighed in relief at that thought.

_It was only, a dream._ She told herself, at the touch of sweat on her forehead.

Sasuke did not kill Naruto, gaining that odd looking Sharingan while screaming the cry of revenge…

Sakura looked into Sasuke's face that looked into her own, as she contemplated.

His eyes looked…calm.

Unlike the eyes that she had seen back in her dream or in the teahouse.

_Wait._

_The teahouse!_

Memories of the previous night suddenly came flooding back to Sakura as she scanned her surroundings with fear.

"…Where…are we?" Sakura asked at once. "And…who is after us?"

"We're only a few miles from the teahouse. The distance is slim, but their was to much daylight to travel further…besides, you were tired. Although, it's a great chance that we would be found anyway, with the small progress we made-"

"Who _is_ exactly after us, Sasuke?" Sakura pushed, interrupting Sasuke.

"Not _us._ Resistance does not even know my current location. With the opportunity of catching other ninja, they would not waste their time looking for me. Rather, who is after _you?_"

"…Who is after _me_ then?"

"The Guards. Or, resistance. Dogs of the government that would do anything to kill you…a ninja."

"But I…" Sakura trailed off a frightened look on her face.

"You, are a former ninja. You have just left a well-paying teahouse with an un-announced stranger. This raises suspicion, especially in these times. Even if you were not a ninja, and you had associated yourself with them during any period of your life, you would be condemned to instant death by law."

Sakura eyes shifted to the ground.

She thought of all those people that had associated themselves with her.

Now, because of her, they would die.

She could not help thinking of the poor citizens of the neighboring villages, where ninjas were unknown.

Those people had asked for thousands of ninjas to perform tasks for them…

They had associated themselves with ninjas.

They were going to all die…innocently…

"Don't dwell on the lives lost to much," Sasuke's voice interrupted Sakura's thoughts, "Rather, let their deaths be your fuel for revenge against the resistance…Do not be afraid either, that is what they want you to be."

Sakura's eyes lifted into his before speaking.

"You act as if…you've gone through this before…" She said faintly.

Sasuke's eyes became unreadable as his gaze lifted towards the sky.

"You should train." He said simply, free of the emotion Sakura could almost identify in his eyes, previously.

"Train?" Sakura yelled with disbelief forgetting, her previous question. "Shouldn't we be running away from the resistance? We're only giving them more of a chance to catch up!"

"Running right now, in broad daylight would be the most costly thing we could do right now," Sasuke's voice rose.

"My picture is posted in nearly every village around here. If they see me, they would immediately try to catch me. In addition, your with me. Word has probably already gotten out of your escape from the teahouse. The safest time we can travel through the villages is at night. So during the day, we train for the night, or rest for the night."

"We have to travel through villages?"

"Yes."

"But..." Sakura asked with a confused look on her face. "Where are we actually traveling to…?"

"Konoha." Sasuke answered flatly.

"Konoha?" Sakura asked, her voice rising in excitement. "But why, Konoha…?"

"There is someone I have to see…about, a _bargain_ we made…"

"A bargain…?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Eat, then train. Meet me by the river." Sasuke replied in a monotone, before he stood up, and left.

Sakura watched him leave with a confused look on her face.

_That does not answer my question, Sasuke._ Sakura thought as her mind, echoed his last words spoken.

But Sasuke said not to dwell on things to much…and besides, she was hungry.

Sakura looked at her stomach then towards the cooked fish laid out in front of her.

Sasuke must have gone fishing while she was asleep.

Thanking him silently for his trouble, Sakura positioned her fingers and grabbed at the fish.

A nice, warm breakfast.

---

Sakura smiled happily, as she brushed herself off to meet Sasuke by the river.

The breakfast had been light but, filling.

As she licked her lips with pleasure, Sakura put on her sandals and rushed off towards the river.

Already, her stomach felt jittery at the thought of training.

She was rusty, a fact she could not escape making her thoughts of getting back into shape seem more exiting then before.

When was the last time she had trained?

Sakura smiled as the memory came back to her.

She had trained six months ago, with her master, Tsunade only a week from her departure.

She remembered barely dodging her master's blows, her body caked with dirt and exhaustion while her master, hadn't even broken in sweat.

'You must be strong for your journey!' Sakura remembered Tsunade yelling as she landed another earth-quaking punch onto the ground. 'You must prepare yourself for the worst!'

Sakura had longed for those times of absolute pleasure.

"Sasuke," Sakura said suddenly, interrupting her own thoughts as her eyes laid upon the handsome boy with his back towards her.

"Are you ready?" The boy asked her, as he threw a pouch full of kunai and shuriken towards her.

"What?" Sakura raised an eyebrow inspecting the pouch, "Ready for what?"

"Training." He said in a monotone.

"Yes!"

"Then," Sasuke's face turned slowly to face her, as he expertly positioned himself in a stance. "Fight me."

"What?" Sakura asked in disbelief. She knew that she would eventually fight Sasuke but, not this soon…

"The only knowledge that I know of your abilities is when I attacked you in front of the teahouse. I have only gathered your lack of ability in speed and reflexes. Although, I do not yet know your strengths and weaknesses. In order the train you, I must fight you, to find what to work on when you train." Sasuke explained patiently.

"Plus, you'll have the knowledge of my fighting style, strengths and weaknesses just by fighting me as well. If you took advantage of that knowledge, you could break our bond by killing me, gaining the reward placed for my death and, redeem yourself of any doubt regarding, your loyalty towards Konoha." He finished.

"I…"

"Fight me." Sasuke repeated simply before returning into his previous stance. Charging quickly towards Sakura, he pinned her to the ground in a flash.

_When did he move…?_ Sakura found herself wondering as she fought to free herself from Sasuke's grasp.

"The enemy _never_ waits…" She heard Sasuke whisper into her ear.

As if on que, Sakura's senses opened up as she counter attacked.

Kicking Sasuke off her, Sakura reached for a kunai in the pouch that hung to her side.

Feeling a fierce wind on her back, Sakura turned around to see Sasuke again, behind her with shuriken between his fingers readying an attack.

_Think of a jutsu, quick!_ Sakura told herself frantically as she tried to escape him.

Sakura close her eyes, in the attempt of concentration and positioned her fingers in the seal of the tiger.

_Tiger!_

_Boar!_

_Ox!_

_Snake!_

Sakura signed with lightning speed, completing the jutsu.

_Poof!_

The body of Sakura formed into a swirl of smoke in front of Sasuke replaced, by a log attacked with the shuriken Sasuke threw.

_Substitution Jutsu?_ Sasuke thought with a smirk on his face. _Perhaps you didn't forget everything, Sakura. _

Suddenly, Sakura's presence was unknown.

_She ran to hide once she completed the jutsu,_ Sasuke thought. _Smart…_

To assist his search for Sakura, Sasuke's eyes morphed into the color of a deep crimson with three black commas visible in his eyes, as he narrowed them.

Sharingan.

Scanning the training area for Sakura, he kept his guard if she decided to attack.

Moving the search upon the trees, Sasuke's enhanced eyes could not find her.

_She has hidden herself well…Now, where is she…?_

"Behind you!" A female voice cried as she positioned her kunai to attack him.

Surprisingly, the boy dodged her attack, as he turned to face her.

Sakura groaned with irritation when she looked at his eyes.

_Sharingan._

She had forgotten his bloodline ability.

"Have you already, forgotten this ability of mine, that I had depended on when we were young, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, his voice rising. "Show me what else you have learned during my absence. Show me, the power your master has passed onto you."

_Sasuke's right._ Sakura thought. _If he was a true enemy, I would be dead by now. I must treat this as a real battle…_

Closing her eyes once more, ignoring Sasuke's taunts, Sakura rapidly focused chakra onto her right hand.

'_Quickly allow 50 of your remaining chakra to flow through your veins, into your fists.'_ Sakura heard her master's voice coming to her.

'_Manipulate your chakra rapidly to your knuckles. Once you've gained enough chakra towards your destination, hold your power for a moment. Let your power build up into your fists until, you release. Once you release, slam your fists onto the ground with your greatest amount of strength and chakra combined. Let your enemy feel your wrath!'_

Closing her eyes, Sakura inhaled as she poised her fist towards the ground, and released.

Thrusting her fist towards the ground, the earth shifted as a result of her attack.

Sakura noticed with a pained look on her face, that her opponent had dodged her attack easily.

"Your attack would have been deadly for just a random guard, or resistance. But I, am a unique opponent. Once again, you have forgotten of my ability…"

_Shit!_

Sakura could not see how he could have dodged her attack. She had executed chakra into her fist precisely, just as her master had taught her. She had even felt, the power surging through her veins before she attacked! Yet…

Sakura watched as Sasuke disappeared in front of her eyes-again.

Feeling the same prickling of an unwanted presence behind her, Sakura turned around, to meet a gleaming kunai that was coldly positioned towards her neck.

_His movements…I can hardly see them, let alone, detect them! _

_Kukukuku…_Sakura heard an evil chuckle from her enemy. _Before you even think, of defeating me…you must learn how to fight the Sharingan. The Sharingan itself, can read it's enemy's movements although, with your lack of speed, Sharingan is not even needed…_Sakura heard Sasuke pause in her ear, pressing the kunai deeper towards her throat.

_At this rate, you will never be able to defeat me, and break the bond, Sakura. _

Sakura gasped with worry and discomfort, as she felt the same hand that had knocked her unconscious years ago.

That voice…

His words…

His face….

It all seemed to familiar.

Sakura bit her lip attempting to hold her tears back, as her body fell with a thud.

Etched upon Sasuke's handsome face that glowed behind her body, was a look of power, disgust, and remembrance.

---

Another chapter eh? I just want to say, that I really like how this story is turning out!

So that you can enjoy it to, Im just going to list somethings that you should remember in order to enjoy the story further when you read it in the future:

-Remember Kakashi and Sasuke's bargain

-Remember 'Ami' the teahouse girl that was friends with Sakura

-Remember that its Spring

-MUST REMEMBER: how Naruto and Hinata died

-Remember that Konoha and the Sound were/are at war

-Remember the dream that Sakura recently had at the beginning of this chapter

-Remember that before finding Sakura, Sasuke was a member of the Sound Village. (Orochimaru's place)

And basically, thats it. So, keep reading and reviewing! Have fun! and dont forget the listed things! They will help you understand the twisted plans I have for this story.

Continue being awsome,

xSilverKatanax


	8. Chapter 7: Comrade

The Resurrection of Ninja

By: xSilverKatanax

**Summary:**

In a world, where Ninjas are hated and prosecuted, and Strong is weak, Ninjas must flee from their villages.

Sakura is among them, and she hides herself from her true identity in order to save her own life, by taking a job as a normal classed citizen. But who is this mysterious person that she meets who knows her true identity? Will she help him fight back the hate and prosecution-as a ninja and, find love in the process?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

"Blah"-Normal talking

"_Blah"_-talking in flashback

_Blah_-Normal thinking

'_Blah'_-thinking in flashback

_---_

**Recap**:

_Kukukuku…Sakura heard an evil chuckle from her enemy. Before you even think, of defeating me…you must learn how to fight the Sharingan. The Sharingan itself, can read it's enemy's movements although, with your lack of speed, Sharingan is not even needed…Sakura heard Sasuke pause in her ear, pressing the kunai deeper towards her throat. _

_At this rate, you will never be able to defeat me, and break the bond, Sakura. _

_Sakura gasped with worry and discomfort, as she felt the same hand that had knocked her unconscious years ago. _

_That voice…_

_His words…_

_His face…._

_It all seemed to familiar. _

_Sakura bit her lip attempting to hold her tears back, as her body fell with a thud._

_Etched upon Sasuke's handsome face that glowed behind her body, was a look of power, disgust, and remembrance_.

---

**Chapter 7: Comrade**

"Ugh…where…am…I…?" Sakura heard herself ask.

Opening her eyes once again, to focus onto her comrade's face; Sasuke.

"One again, we are a few miles from the teahouse…"

Struggling to stand up, Sakura observed her newly-lit surroundings with interest.

"Its…dark now…" She said, gazing at the moon.

Sasuke sighed, before explaining.

"You were training…and you were-"

"Knocked out?" Sakura interrupted Sasuke. When she saw her comrade nod, she became angry.

"You asshole-!"

"If your attacks and defenses had not been so poor, then you would not have been knocked out…" Sasuke explained in a monotone.

Sighing angrily, Sakura looked towards the land in front of her.

"Why did you wake me anyway?" She asked with annoyance.

"Its time to leave…"

"Leave? For what…?"

"Home. Sasuke said sternly.

"You mean, Konoha?" Sakura asked with a distant look in her eyes.

Sasuke nodded slightly.

Sakura shifted her eyes towards the ground, annoyance replaced with the feeling of worry and excitement.

Home…

What would she find there?

Who would she find there?

Would her master be waiting for her as promised?

Would her friends be safe, with the Guards around?

Would anyone accept her comrade?

Sasuke…

"Would you, by any chance, be taking me back to Konoha to…stay…?" Sakura asked Sasuke quietly.

"No." A straight answer..." Are you already forgetting our deal, Sakura? We have a bond. If you break that bond..."

"I know," Sakura answered, feeling surprisingly guilty. "Its just that-"

"You wanted to see your friends and…family?" Sasuke questioned. Sakura nodded.

"Konoha…is one of the main villages for ninjas. By now…the Guards would have already destroyed it, or taken control of the village. Your friends…would have already died in the war or, ran away for their lives. Your own master, could already be held captive…Konoha is most likely…in ruins…"

Sakura gasped.

_Ruins?_

She could not believe that.

Her own childhood memories of the bustling Konoha had kept her from it.

_Memories, thoughts references…_

_Konoha…_

No.

No matter what Sasuke thinks or has seen, it can't be true.

He has not seen _everything_ yet.

And besides, his last visit to Konoha was four years ago.

When he left.

Surely, her memories of the recent Konoha was better than his.

She would not believe him.

Konoha was still standing.

She was sure of it.

She will-

"Sakura, gather your bags. We have to leave immediately." Sasuke's sharp voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Leave?" She questioned.

"Yes, now. Hurry up."

Sakura sighed as she bent down to gather her bags.

"Why now?" She questioned. "Why do we have to leave so quickly?"

Sakura looked up into Sasuke's eyes which had narrowed deeply with intense concentration.

"Their chakra, "I can sense traces of it…" Sasuke's said.

"What?" Sakura breathed.

"Yes, that is why we must leave. Now."

"H-hai, Sasuke…" Sakura said as she slung her bags over her shoulders.

"Good. Now, let's go!"

---

Sakura felt lightheaded.

She felt un-real, and enchanted as the rush through the trees released her into her memories.

As she gazed at the moon that surrounded her and her comrade, she thought of the days her beloved team seven spent, going on missions and returning victorious.

She thought of the "system" of team seven.

Naruto, clumsy and loud, stomping his way through the forests, looking for a challenge.

Kakashi-sensei, coolly rushing through the trees his appearance, bored yet, cautious.

Herself, keeping a whether eye for enemies and signs of trouble although her gaze constantly slipping towards the handsome boy leaping in front of her.

Sasuke.

That intent stoic look he wore.

Powerfully, moving through the forests with the aura of concentration in every gesture preformed.

With that careful fighting style of his beyond her own abilities, that drew her even closer towards him.

As Sakura gazed forward at his body leading the way as always, she felt lost between the past and the present.

The feeling of the cold night air brought her back.

At the scent of cherry blossoms in her nose, she smiled.

With the ground disappearing into a colorful blur, she felt as if she was flying.

"_I'm back, Sasuke!"_ Sakura heard herself whispering quietly. _"I'm really back!" _

_Kukukuku…_

A surprisingly evil-like chuckle was heard in front of Sakura.

"You like it don't you…?" The deep voice asked-Sasuke's.

"This? Being a ninja? "Sakura's questioned. She was answered with a nod. "Yes, I love it. It's like finally being…free."

Another chuckle from her companion had escaped, before he spoke onto a more serious note.

"Sakura," He began his voice quick and stern. "We're here."

Sakura experienced another exciting twist inside her chest.

"Here? Meaning, Konoha?" She asked eagerly.

"No."

"No?"

"No. We have finally reached town." Sasuke answered.

"Town? As in-"

"Hai, as in the main village. Here, we can stock up on ninja gear. Ninja gear is forbidden but towns have become poor ever since the Guards came in. The selling of this "ninja gear" is just another example of the will the stay alive as a community. At all cost…"

"Hmm," Sakura said with a smirk. "Not so loyal are we?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the comment.

"Do not be mistaken Sakura. There is a great effort put into capturing ninjas like us. Although, this is because the bounty placed upon our heads is much more than selling the inexpensive ninja gear. The bounty placed, is just another way for the Guards to oppress the community into obedience…"

Sakura looked forward with sudden uneasiness.

If the Guards were oppressing all of their communities, would Konoha be in great danger as well?

Sakura swallowed hard.

She was starting to see Sasuke's reasoning of Konoha's destruction.

_Thump_

Sakura looked down from the trees to see Sasuke already on the ground waiting for her.

"Sakura," He called.

"Hai?"

Sakura jumped down to meet Sasuke as he pulled one dark-hooded robe from his bag.

"Whats this?" Sakura asked with interest. "It isn't even raining Sasuke!"

"Hn," An arrogant sigh slipped from Sasuke. "I know that. But you must wear this in order to hide your face. The Guards are most likely already looking for you with great suspicion. If someone saw and reported you buying ninja equipment, their suspicions of you being a ninja would have been confirmed."

Sakura nodded as she took the robes and slipped them on. Carefully placing the hood over her head, Sakura was ready.

Moving quickly ahead of Sakura, Sasuke scanned the area cautiously.

"Wait!" Sasuke heard, a small voice behind him; Sakura…

Sasuke turned around.

"What?"

"Its just that…" Sakura stalled nervously, "Where are _your_ robes? The bounty placed upon your head is probably double mine!"

"Hn," Another arrogant sigh. "Who says the Guards will even be able to find me?" Sasuke asked.

"What-?"

"Let's go, Sakura."

"Uh, Hai!"

Sakura had to sprint in order to keep up with Sasuke.

His fast movements had kept her breathing heavy as she was led into the deserted town.

The town was completely silent, besides the noisy steps Sakura fought to follow, as they twisted and turned down the dark alleys of the town.

"Sasuke, when do we-"

"_Shhh" _Sasuke interrupted Sakura impatiently. "We're almost there. Be quiet."

Sakura nodded through the darkness as she was led near a hole in an alleyway wall.

Sakura watched Sasuke's face, contorted with absolute concentration as he formed a hand seal towards the hole.

_Tiger!_

_Snake!_

_Ox!_

She heard him whisper.

As if on que, the hole seemed to silently crumble, responding to Sasuke's chakra signature.

"How did you-" Sakura heard herself begin to ask before she was interrupted by the voice of an elderly man.

"_Ahh, Uchiha-san," _The voice said, "_You've returned. Come in…"_

"Sasuke who is-"

"Hush. He is safe. He is an old…_friend_ of mine."

"H-hai…" Sakura stammered.

She was afraid.

What if this was an enemy?

Would she die right here?

"_Uchiha-san," _The old voice croaked once more. "_Bring your friend along with you to."_

Sakura gasped, as Sasuke smirked.

Motioning towards Sakura to join him, he walked through the now fully-crumbled wall.

Now standing alone outside, Sakura contemplated on her position.

She knew that the hole in the alleyway was genjutsu.

But, here?

And that voice that was calling out to Sasuke…was it safe?

What would happen if she were to go down there?

What if it was a trap?

The more Sakura pondered on her situation, the more she declared it madness.

Glancing around her, Sakura swallowed hard at the thought of escaping.

She knew, that the bond would automatically be broken.

But…

Would if she was not found?

"Sakura," A voice called from the genjutsu alley, "If you run away, I will find you…and kill you. If you break this bond…I will hunt you down, and collect the bounty placed upon your head…"

_Damn…_Sakura thought nervously.

"Hai," She called out. "I am coming."

Adjusting her hood to cover her face, Sakura closed her eyes as she walked through the crumbled hole.

Feeling a small breeze on her face, Sakura quickly opened her eyes to find herself in a cave-like room. Hanging from the shelf-like walls, were ninja weapons and attire.

"Haruhi Jin," An old voice croaked from behind Sakura. Whipping around, Sakura met the face of a small old man, with a great number of wrinkles on his face. "Welcome to the biggest sell of ninja weapons and attire on the black market."

Her eyes widening with surprise, Sakura turned to Sasuke, who was looking at her intensely.

Shifting her eyes towards the ground timidly, Sakura breathed nervously.

She knew that the intense look given was because she had openly talked of or attempted betrayal two times this night.

Sakura began to fidget with her hood.

"Uchiha-san," Jin's voice began. "It has been a long time since you have brought a visitor. Is there a mission that I should be told about?"

"Haruhi-san, if there was a mission, than you would have certainly been the first to know," Sasuke replied, his gaze kept on Sakura's nervous one. "You would have been told, if secrecy was not a challenge for a comrade."

"Secrecy?" Jin asked in a foolish rage. "I sell illegal equipment to _criminals_ right in front of those damn Guards! How dare you _suggest_ that-"

_Kukukuku…_

"The challenge of secrecy is not yours…"

"Not mine?" Jin asked suddenly calm.

_Kukukuku…_

A dark chuckle fell from Sasuke's lips, his look, increasing with intensity as he look upon Sakura.

"…_Comrade…"_ Jin's voice whispered with sudden understanding.

Sakura swallowed with fear.

She knew who they were talking about.

"Walls draw ears. Crime draws eyes. In this town, nothing is safe..." Sasuke trailed off, finally turning his attention to Jin. "With a job like yours Haruhi-san, at you age I would think of retiring…"

"Retire? Nonsense! How can someone so important retire? Who else would continue the selling of the weapons? Who would maintain my store?"

Sasuke smirked at that comment.

"Why did you ask Uchiha-san…?" Jin asked suddenly interested. "Tell me your goal. Some walls are not made to be penetrated…"

"Very well." Sasuke said. "My goal is to…resurrect the ninja name."

"Resurrect?" Jin asked with a smile. "That is a long path stretched ahead of you, _Sasuke._ Surely, this is why you've brought a person along, with you?"

Haruhi Jin's smile soon grew wider before he continued.

"You have recruited the girl because of her skill. But you had thought to bring her because of her looks eh?"

Sakura watched Sasuke's face remain stone as he opened his mouth to speak in a monotone.

"Haruhi-san, she is here for her strength. Her mind. Her passion for ninja. If I had wished to bring her because she is pleasing, I would have taken the chance a long time ago. Business is business. And what I choose to do with the girl is mine."

"Business huh? For many men, those pretty jade eyes, would definitely be their business-"

"Jade?" Sakura suddenly asked, as she stopped fidgeting with her hood. "How...do…you know what color my eyes are..?"

With astonishment, Jin looked at Sasuke whose eyes narrowed.

"You did not tell her, Uchiha-san?"

"Tell me what?"

"He did not tell you that, no matter what, I can see you?"

"What…do you mean?" Sakura asked confused.

"I mean, Haruno Sakura, that no matter how hard and far you run, _you cannot hide from these eyes of mine…."_

_---_

Hi. Another chapter! This is the first "summer chapter" meaning, that, the season in the story will change. No, it wont change so abruptly. The season will more like "slide into the story." Its like how you have water spilling on the floor, and you see it traveling to like, the carpet.

Like that.

But, a hint that the season will be changing is just a little few sentences like: "The heat in the room was unbearable for Sakura. Summer was on its way."

Remember last chapter, when I wrote about the things you should remember in story? Well, the seasons was on the list. By the end of the story, I want a year to pass. In the beginning of the story (the prolouge), it was winter. (Read closely, it really was winter). 6 months later, we read of Sakura waking up in the Spring. (Sasuke thought of Sakura when a cherryblossom fell therefore, Spring.) So to make it feel like a year, Seasons will change.

So today is the 1st summer chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!

To tell me you did, Read and Review!!

xSilverKatanax


	9. Chapter 8: The Changed Bond

The Resurrection of Ninja

By: xSilverKatanax

**Summary:**

In a world, where Ninjas are hated and prosecuted, and Strong is weak, Ninjas must flee from their villages.

Sakura is among them, and she hides herself from her true identity in order to save her own life, by taking a job as a normal classed citizen. But who is this mysterious person that she meets who knows her true identity? Will she help him fight back the hate and prosecution-as a ninja and, find love in the process?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

"Blah"-Normal talking

"_Blah"_-talking in flashback

_Blah_-Normal thinking

'_Blah'_-thinking in flashback

_---_

**Recap**:

_With astonishment, Jin looked at Sasuke whose eyes narrowed._

"_You did not tell her, Uchiha-san?" _

"_Tell me what?"_

"_He did not tell you that, no matter what, I can see you?"_

"_What…do you mean?" Sakura asked confused. _

"_I mean, Haruno Sakura, that no matter how hard and far you run, you cannot hide from these eyes of mine…."_

_---_

**Chapter 8: The New Bond**

_Haruno?_

_How does he know my name?_

_How the hell can he see me?_

"Sasuke!" Sakura breathed with fear.

"Stay calm…" Sasuke replied blankly.

"Calm?" Sakura questioned loudly.

"Yes, calm." An old voice crooned-Jin. "For it is not you who has angered me…"

"Angered?"

"Yes. It is not _you_ that has directly insulted me by covering up their comrade. _You_ have not attempted to fool my eyes with the knowledge of my Ultimate Vision!" Jin's voice rose.

"My apologies, Haruhi-san." Sasuke said coolly. "For I did not mean the cloaking of my comrade as an insult."

"An insult? It is an outrage! A complete disrespect of my Ultimate Vision-"

"Ultimate vision?" Sakura suddenly questioned. "Byakugan?"

With this question, Haruhi Jin's anger seemed to melt as he answered with an arrogant smirk.

"You have not informed her of my abilities?" He asked repeating himself, turning his attention to Sasuke-who replied with a blank stare. "Very well, that is counted as yet, another insult."

"So you _do _have the Byakugan?" Sakura pressed, curiously.

"Heavens no, child! _My_ abilities are of a greater and more powerful nature!" Jin replied, his words echoing against the cave-like walls as he paused for a dramatic effect.

_Something greater and more powerful?_

_Who __**is**__ this guy?_

Behind Sakura, Sasuke rolled his eyes accompanied by a sarcastic smirk.

"Girl," Jin said, grabbing Sakura's attention once more. "Coming from Konoha, have you heard of the two great clans who power the village?"

"Hai, the Uchiha Clan and the Hyuuga clan." Sakura answered as if it was obvious.

"_Just_ those two?" Haruhi asked with disappointment creeping in his voice.

"There is more?"

"Yes! But only one more. The _most powerful of them-_"

"Hn."

Sakura turned around at once to see Jin cut short by a sharingan-enhanced glare from Sasuke.

"_Second_ to the Uchiha clan, of course," Jin added sarcastically before continuing. "There was a clan with the ultimate gaze of the Hyuuga clan and the, analyzing abilities similar to the Sharingan. The Takamura clan."

"…The Takamura clan…" Sakura repeated trying, the word. "Wait…if this Takamura clan was so powerful, why aren't they still in Konoha? Did a tragedy happen? Are you the only survivor?"

"Survivor?" Jin asked, chuckling. "There were hardly any survivors to begin with! You see, the blood of the Takamura clan is very rare. Because of this, only a selected few have the powers of _Yuudai._"

"The powers of Yuudai…." Sakura echoed.

"Yes, Yuudai. The name for our bloodline abilities. Our _kekkei genkai. _Like many other clans, our Yuudai was seen as a threat to the village. Especially since, our clan was not as loyal towards Konoha as the other clans were. Plus, we supported the Uchiha clan who was already suspected to be untrustworthy. Because of this, the villagers began to protest. They felt threatened by 'outsiders' especially when Konoha was a just established at the time. So the Hokage-the Nidaime at the time, had asked the Takamura clan to leave. With the mobs, riots and other village relations threatened, this was his only choice in order to keep the village that he had built in tact.

The Takamura clan eventually left bitterly yet, courteously. The Hyuuga clan rejoiced while, the Uchiha clan was outraged. The Uchiha and Takamura clans were well known to have a bond. This left the two clans with a sparked rivalry. Eventually, The Takamura clan migrated here, north of Konoha. From here, we followed our own orders, creating a personal district of Yuudai. Although, we never forgot the mistreatment towards our clan and eventually, claimed our revenge during the Great War of the Great Sandaime's first rule."

Surprised, Sakura looked from Sasuke to Jin in astonishment before she spoke.

"Haruhi-san, even if there aren't any 'survivors' in your clan, is there anyone with the powers of Yuudai besides you?" She asked.

Sakura watched Jin's reaction as the wrinkles in his face seemed to fall deeper as he hung his head in sadness.

"No, Haruno-san," He said, smiling bitterly. "I-like your comrade, am the only one left of my clan. This is why it is our duty to revive our clan."

"Revive?" Sakura asked.

"Reproduce," A voice said in a monotone. Sakura turned to identify the speaker-Sasuke. "Reproduction with the opposite sex that meets the certain requirements." He answered.

"Requirements? What requirements?"

"The requirements of your sexual partner in order to assure that your clan would be revived." Jin said. "The woman or girl must not be a civilian so she can handle the offspring although, she cannot be from a clan. Instead, she must be a clan-less ninja so it could be certain that her own, handed down abilities would not interfere with the clan's abilities that the person intends to revive."

Sakura nodded quietly with the faint notion of herself, being found within the strict requirements.

"Have you-" Sakura began suddenly, as she trailed off with embarrassment.

"Reproduced?" Jin nicely finished for her. With a stiff nod, he replied. "No. I have not yet had the opportunity to find the girl with such requirements…" He replied slowly as he leaned in towards Sakura's body. Behind him, Sasuke gripped a sharpened kunai.

"The pulse of my clan is very much at stake…the demand for a required girl is rather high…And yet, they are so hard to find!" Jin's voice grew dangerously low as a pale shoulder emerged from his robes. Sakura slowly clenched her hands in fear of what would happen next.

"Although, you, Sakura-san have-"

_Twip-pang_

Sakura shrieked as she scrambled on her feet to see a kunai sail pass her body snagging a strand of dark hair from Jin colliding, with the wall.

"What the he-!" Jin yelled surprised as he whipped around to see an irritated Sasuke slowly fingering another kunai.

Sakura looked in front as well to witness her comrade's eyes to once again, morph into enhanced blood-red pupils with three commas of onyx.

"You will not touch her." Sasuke's voice rang that was coated, with an extreme murderous intent.

After several minutes of a tensioned silence, Jin finally smirked and chuckled.

"Oh I see," He began in a mocking tone as he pulled his robes over his protruding shoulder. "The opportunity of experiencing Haruno-san's joy is…Uchiha Property…"

"Uchiha Property?" Sakura questioned, alarmed.

"Let's go, Sakura." Sasuke commanded not bothering, to answer Sakura's question. With heaps of shuriken, kunai and explosive gear in his hands, Sasuke stood up from his leaning position. "We already have what we came here to retrieve."

Sakura quickly stood up, as she stole a glance at Jin who was suddenly outraged.

"Oi, that's my property!" He yelled. "Give me back me weapons you thief!" With no response from Sasuke, he seemed to grow angrier. "Hey! Listen! You'll pay for this Uchiha! You will never revive your clan! You will never achieve revenge against your Broth-"

_SLAM_

With the genjutsu door closed, Sakura heard silence. With the cool breeze on her face once again, Sakura opened her eyes to be met by the same alleyway she had previously walked into. Turning around, Sakura's eyes laid onto the stone walls of where Jin's door should be.

Gasping, Sakura reached out to touch the wall.

"_Don't_ touch that." Sasuke's voice rang stopping, her hand. "Touching the wall would just send you right back into that cursed place….Where the dobe can just continuing having his way with you-"

"It wasn't like I was going to let him _touch_ me, Sasuke." Sakura interrupted.

"Then what _were_ you going to let him do, huh? Gasping at his intentions obviously, wasn't going to stop him from-"

"What is it your business anyway? I wasn't going to let him touch me! Besides, I have 'Uchiha Property'….." Sakura replied in an angry tone.

Sasuke glared into her face still accompanied by the Sharingan after the comment.

After a moment of angry silence, Sasuke narrowed his eyes before he spoke.

"What do you know about 'Uchiha Property' anyway?" He asked.

"Absolutely nothing," Sakura replied. "Unless…you'd be kind enough to tell me."

Sakura waited for his reply as she watched his face soften with thought.

"No." He finally answered.

"But why?"

"Your to young." Sasuke said quietly.

"I'm _older_ than you." Sakura said with a smirk on her face.

"Still…" Sasuke's voice grew faint with contemplation. "Your to young to know…An Uchiha from my clan usually learns of the property at adult-hood. The only reason why I know is because I took the liberty of finding out…myself…"

At this, Sakura sighed.

"Sasuke…I-"

"Let's go. Even if it was genjutsu, someone was bound to probably hear that Haruhi-idiot's outburst."

Sakura sighed once more.

"Hai, Sasuke…" She replied dully before following his already retreating figure. With each breath she took, Sakura's thoughts endlessly buzzed about Sasuke.

_Why are you always like this?_ She silently asked her handsome comrade.

_You always ignore my questions or respond to them so curtly. _

_Your so cold…_

_Even with my knowledge of you so well, I often wonder if you have a heart…_

"Sakura," A voice called out. "Don't dwell on things to much. When you think of other things, it jeopardizes your actions in certain situations. I would have thought that you learned that in our recent training session…"

"Learned what?"

"That thinking weighs you down. Don't think, just do. You in particular, are always over thinking situations causing you to make bad choices."

"Is it your intention to turn me into a mindless shinobi puppet, Sasuke?" Sakura asked playfully.

"Be serious."

Sakura sighed deeply before answering.

"Thinking helps you decide on certain things when you have a certain decision to make…" Sakura replied in her defense.

"Although dwelling on situations will get you nowhere when you have a kunai at your throat." Sasuke retorted.

In response, Sakura narrowed her eyes in confusion. How could Sasuke say that?

Being the thinker, the smart-one, she had taken personal offense for Sasuke's words. Searching her memories, she could hardly even remember a time when she _didn't_ think. To her it was a second nature. It was as natural as breathing.

"Hn," Sasuke began, "Even when we fought the other day, you were distracted! You _thought_ instead of _doing._ When I dodged your academy-level jutsu, instead of performing a counter-attack, you thought of my speed didn't you? Even when you hid yourself from me you probably thought what you would do if found!-"

"No I didn't!" Sakura interrupted, as she lied, her cheeks glowing hot with embarrassment.

In front of her, she heard a bitter chuckle as a response.

"Even now," Sasuke's voice droned on. "You lie in the attempt to distract _me_ from the truth with the _thought_ of debating over your honesty or dishonesty. …" Sasuke said before he stopped and turned towards Sakura to see her reaction.

Between the silence and the stopped motion, he could see her anger blooming upon her face.

"T-that's not true!"

_Kukukuku…_

Another series of bitter cackles from Sasuke.

"Anyway, s-stop analyzing me would you? I didn't agree to come with you to be…_analyzed_." Sakura finished off with a look of extreme disgust on her face.

"Oh?" Sasuke asked continuing, to toy with his unfortunate prey. "Why did you come with me anyway? It certainly was not to kill me otherwise, you would have sized the opportunity when you were training…"

There was a long pause.

"I-I'm doing it for ninja!"

"Ninja?"

"Yes, your little _quest_ just happens to affect me as well, Sasuke!"

_Kukukuku…_

"Whats so funny?"

"Your lying…" A small pause. "What are your goals, Sakura?" Sasuke suddenly asked, His eyebrows arched in confusion.

Stunned, Sakura swallowed hard.

Should she tell him?

Should she tell him the real reason why she continued to wake every morning?

What would he say?

Would he call her hypocritical?

"We should go." Sakura said in a surprising monotone. "We have to get to Konoha don't we?" Sakura asked as she tugged Sasuke once more before he briskly pulled away.

"Let's go."

"Your going the wrong way…" Sakura heard Sasuke faintly say.

"What?"

"Where not going to Konoha _ye_t."

"Sasuke..." Sakura's voice rose in a warning tone.

"We only have one more stop left." Sasuke interrupted convincingly. "Then, you can have your revenge-"

"How do _you_ know that revenge is what I seek?" Sakura suddenly asked, alarmed.

Sakura looked up into Sasuke's face to see another one of his signature smirks etched onto his face.

"Your eyes," He said. "They have the look of an avenger…No doubt it has to do with Naruto's death?"

Narrowing her eyes, Sakura clenched her fists.

"You know who killed him?"

"Hn. Yeah, I know who _ordered_ him to kill the dobe."

A final sigh escaped from Sakura before she spoke.

"Alright Sasuke, the bond has changed,"

"Hn?"

"For now on: I will follow every single order you give. Including, helping you complete your mission. But only if-"

"I lead you to the guy who commanded Naruto's death?" Sasuke finished off arrogantly.

"Hai."

"Very well…Are you now satisfied?" Sasuke asked.

"Never," Sakura began, her jade eyes flashing unexpectedly dark. "Not until I have the blood of the bastard that killed Naruto resting on _my_ fingertips."

---

O.o Sakura went a little evil there eh?

Ughhh Im so tired, so please just Read and Review!

Next chap. will come soon,

xSilverKatanax


	10. Chapter 9: The Mission, Part I

**Attention: This user had slaved over this chapter since 4:00 AM. Just for you satisfaction.**

The Resurrection of Ninja

By: xSilverKatanax

**Summary:**

In a world, where Ninjas are hated and prosecuted, and Strong is weak, Ninjas must flee from their villages.

Sakura is among them, and she hides herself from her true identity in order to save her own life, by taking a job as a normal classed citizen. But who is this mysterious person that she meets who knows her true identity? Will she help him fight back the hate and prosecution-as a ninja and, find love in the process?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

"Blah"-Normal talking

"_Blah"_-talking in flashback

_Blah_-Normal thinking

'_Blah'_-thinking in flashback

_---_

**Recap**:

_A final sigh escaped from Sakura before she spoke._

"_Alright Sasuke, the bond has changed,"_

"_Hn?" _

"_For now on: I will follow every single order you give. Including, helping you complete your mission. But only if-"_

"_I lead you to the guy who commanded Naruto's death?" Sasuke finished off arrogantly. _

"_Hai."_

"_Very well…Are you now satisfied?" Sasuke asked. _

"_Never," Sakura began, her jade eyes flashing unexpectedly dark. "Not until I have the blood of the bastard that killed Naruto resting on my fingertips." _

---

**Chapter 9: The Mission, Part I**

"Well, well, aren't we quite cruel?" Sasuke's voice rang out between the unnatural silence.

"Hn, are you any different?" Sakura challenged him with a smirk on her face.

"Let's go."

"Let's go? Is that it? Is that all your going to say?"

"Yes I-"

"Your just to afraid to admit the truth! You always just turn your back and never look over your shoulder when things like this come up huh?" Sakura said swiftly but softly. "You can't hide from the truth Sasuke!"

"And neither can you..."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Your just like me aren't you? Looking for revenge? Abandoning you comrades…"

"I did _not_ abandon Naruto. He _sent_ me away." Sakura said, her voice low as she pointed a small finger at Sasuke. "Unlike you, he cared. He wanted me to stay safe…out of harms way…"

"And you listened to him?"

"What was I supposed to do?" Sakura grew defensive. "You let him get murdered just to save you-"

"Shut up."

"…Sunrise..."

"What?" Sakura asked, her eyes crinkled in confusion.

"Its sunrise," Sasuke explained before adding in a bitter tone. "Instead of arguing, we should have been moving…"

In surprise, Sakura looked up into the sky to gaze at the budding gold, purple and orange colors that reflected themselves against her eyes. Squinting from the sunlight, Sakura turned towards her comrade.

"What do we do now?" She asked suddenly calm. "We hurry. We can make it to our next stop if we hurry."

Sakura sighed. She felt somewhat responsible for all of the arguing that had gone between them.

"Let's just go…" She said faintly.

As a response, Sasuke darted quickly towards their destination.

Making haste, Sakura followed him. "So…where are we going now?" Sakura asked once she had caught up to Sasuke.

"We are going to the Guard Chambers."

"What? The Guards? Isn't that-"

"Dangerous, I know. But it's our only chance if we want information for our upcoming missions. The objective of the Guards is still unknown."

"…Shouldn't we be going to Konoha for your 'bargain'?"

"We're going," Sasuke began with a mischievous smile on his lips. "But who said we couldn't make a few stops first?" He challenged.

Beside him, Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. "So how far is this Guard's hell-hole?" She asked.

"Only a few kilometers…My advice to you is that you stay hidden if danger strikes. In this particular mission, your going to play the part of a stranger. Your face isn't known yet among the Guards so, you'll be able to fool them easily. Especially if you're a girl-"

"Sasuke what are you planning?" Sakura asked alarmed. "Are you going to make me do what that Jin-bastard wanted?" She demanded.

"No," Sasuke answered coolly. "You won't _do_ it. You'll just entertain them. Unless it comes to-"

"Having…?" Sakura exclaimed in horror unable to finish her sentence. "Are you serious? Sasuke, was this the real reason you brought me on this mission, because I will not" "

No. I brought you on this mission because I believed you were strong enough to take it. Your tolerable and, you have come to possess great strength. You won't have to do it again…"

"So I'm a whore for the day huh?" Sakura continued still, unconvinced.

Sasuke sighed. Clearly, he wasn't getting anywhere. As he glanced at Sakura's angry face, he decided to switch tactics.

"Didn't you just promise your loyalty towards me minutes ago?" He asked. "Think about your goals, Sakura. Your revenge. Think about Naruto…"

At this, Sakura's protests ceased. With a silent smirk, Sasuke knew he had her. With the silence in the air, Sasuke and Sakura approached a large district with a brilliant gold crest shining at the gates.

The Crest of the Feudal Lord.

"We're here," Sasuke declared. He glanced quickly at his companion to see her head bent in contemplation. "We will arrive together at the gates although, you must _stay behind me._ Do you understand?" Silence. Sasuke continued-feeling as though he was speaking to the air.

"At the gates, I'll take out the guards. Once its safe, I'll signal for you to follow me with this." Sasuke moved his hand swiftly as he made the motion of clutching his hand over his heart. Behind him, Sakura barely lifted her eyes to catch the motion.

"Then, we will walk through the gates. Although you must follow me, you must not let yourself be seen doing it. So trail after me from a close yet not comrade-level distance. At least let me be able to see you. Ok?"

Silence once more.

Sasuke was beginning to feel annoyed.

"Next comes the hard part." He continued. "This is when we split up. The signal will be the same one for the gates. I'll nod my head in the direction you should go to in order to meet the Guards to…_distract_ them…Once I'm done retrieving the information, I'll send for you." Sasuke finished off.

"Hn." Finally, a noise. "Do you…understand?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"Yes." A faint but sure voice responded. "Good." Sasuke nodded satisfied. "Now in order to…"

"Play the part?" Sakura finished off bitterly for him. "Yes. In order to play the part, you need this." Sasuke took off his backpack and fetched a lovely green and silver kimono from the bag.

Sakura was stunned. "Whats wrong with my own clothing?" She asked haughtily.

"…Your clothing is dirty and bloody. Your not as convincing in it. Plus, _this _kimono is a good color. You'll be able to camouflage better in it." Sasuke said in a hushed tone. "Besides, it's all for the mission right?" He added quickly.

Sakura narrowed her eyes before snatching the kimono from his grasp.

"Yeah," She repeated through clenched teeth. "It's all for the mission."

---

Sakura was livid.

With her eyes narrowed, her nostrils in a flare and her jaw jutted out, she briskly slipped on the kimono.

As she traced her fingers on the silver tree pattern, she could not help noticing how beautiful the kimono was.

Or, how it was mysteriously just her size.

She could feel the fresh morning wind on her face as dawn approached, her skin aglow with the last lit rays from the moon.

Marching from the lake where she had modestly washed, she stepped towards Sasuke, as she turned around in preparation for him to perform his task.

Sakura could feel herself breathing quickly as she felt the fingers of her comrade make their way to her waist where he generously swept her sides with the attempts to tie her silver obi.

Shivering at his touch, Sakura blushed. She had never had a man touch her body so gingerly. Nor had she expected her former teammate and comrade, Sasuke to. She supposed that it was an apology for asking her to do this-to put herself in immediate danger by presenting herself to a roomful of dangerous men.

As Sasuke jostled her waist, she began to feel her anger drain from her emotions replaced by a feeling of peace.

_I forgive you, Sasuke._ She silently whispered. With the sound of a simultaneous grunt from behind, Sakura began to wonder if he actually heard her.

"Done," Sasuke signaled behind her. Sakura slowly turned around while glancing at her back to see the well-tied knot.

With her unreadable expression, Sasuke half expected Sakura to scold him for tying such a poor knot. But instead, she thanked him."Hn." Sasuke replied in his usual monotone before she ran down the hill towards their destination with a small giggle bursting from her lips.

_Why is she so happy?_ Sasuke silently wondered as he squinted his eyes at her retreating figure. Sighing, Sasuke quickly walked after her with a serious look on is face.

It was finally time for the first mission.

"Wait here." Sasuke said sternly to a determined Sakura who nodded before she crept behind a pair of bushes. From a small distance, she could see the scene of Sasuke's duties play out in front of her.

When they saw Sasuke's face, she could see the guards slightly jump with attention.

One of the guards looked angry as Sakura noticed his red face contorted with his mouth moving quickly as she watch Sasuke listen coolly.

The other guard looked timidly at Sasuke's form and rapidly nodded his head-obviously agreeing with his partner's words.

Finally, Sakura saw a smirk creep onto Sasuke's face as he withdrew his silver katana charged with blue sparks as he ran towards the enemies with great speed. From behind the bushes, Sakura's eyes cowered to the ground, as she heard the silenced cries of the two guards Sasuke had killed.

Examining his surroundings, Sakura saw Sasuke let go of his katana slightly, before he preformed a clutching motion with his fingers aimed towards his heart.

The sign!

Sakura gasped, as she rushed from the bushes in a hurry to meet her comrade. Both remained silent when they caught each others eyes;

A sign to proceed.

Sasuke moved first, cautiously advancing his way through the gates. After a slight nod of his head, Sakura followed from a considerable distance, as he made his way through the cursed district.

_This is where they live…_Sakura couldn't help thinking, as she gazed at the sights.

The district was almost deserted with the exception of a few early men wandering the streets. As she passed, some men gave her odd looks mixed with dirty ones. Sakura dully noted with fear that there was not any women or children around. The place was only full with evil-looking men that sent shivers down her spine.

Near her path, a few men were hauling barrels of weapons confiscated from homes or from ninjas. As one of the barrels crashed from one of the men's hands, she could see hundreds of bloody kunai and shuriken that spilled out into the streets.

From behind the men, Sakura heard a faint female shriek from the closed doors of a small house. Accompanying the female was a man's groan followed by the terrible din of broken furniture. With a sickening lurch in her stomach, Sakura forced her wide eyes forward with great difficulty.

In front of her, Sasuke clenched his katana that laid at his side. Earning an anxious look from a bystander, Sasuke quickly moved his hands to his sides.

Sighing, Sasuke longed to look back.

He could feel Sakura's chakra already tensing from the recent disturbance and he felt somewhat responsible. From the sides, Sasuke could see men ceasing their duties to look at him with equal interest.

He silently prayed for Sakura to not make any sudden movements.

It was obvious that they were not welcome especially with the men already suspicious of their association with ninjas.

Finally, Sasuke stopped, with him tilting his head slightly to the right. From behind, Sakura's eyes widened. The slight movement for her was simple and clear.

_Go right._

Sakura immediately cut to the right directing her gaze away from Sasuke.

In one movement, they had both gone separate directions each bidding themselves a silent goodbye.

Turing upon an alleyway, Sakura immediately paused. Catching her breath from holding it in fear, she examined her surroundings for the first time, feeling truly alone.

With her attention suddenly focused onto a door, she stood up from where she leaned, smoothened her kimono and hair. Taking small cautious steps, Sakura slowly opened the door pausing briefly before she entered.

"Hey!!" Several male voices exclaimed, greeting her to a festive setting, as they clinked many glasses full of sake.

With a small smile, Sakura nodded to the men who all seemed quite drunk as they all stared at her openly with small smirks. "Oh, it's a girl!" A bearded man shouted excitedly to his companions sharing looks with them. From behind him, the other men giggled in response. All but one.

"Oi! What are you doing here? And why'd you come through the back door?" The man demanded. Sakura fearfully shifted her eyes towards a man that seemed to carry himself with a great importance. In his left hand was an untouched glass of sake. In his right was a beautiful women in a yellow kimono that seemed to match the bright atmosphere.

"Don't you see?" One of the men grabbed the important one's attention. "Inoue-san sent another one to pleasure us today!" He announced with glee. Cheers from the others were heard from behind.

"Is that so?" The important man asked, his face suddenly soft as he questioned Sakura. "Y-yes, sir." Sakura stammered.

"Hn," The man grunted as he turned to the woman at his side."Izumi, you must give my compliments to your master. She is very well at making days seems especially…pleasurable." He finished off with a lingering gaze on Sakura. Beside him, Izumi bowed.

"You there," He demanded once more towards Sakura. "Whats your name?"

"S-sakura…" Sakura replied earning a chuckle from the man.

"Your so timid," He said. "Very well…Sakura, sit next to me." The man motioned, raising his left arm before he put down his sake. With another small bow, Sakura sat down next to him, with his arm wrapped around her side.

Fully embarrassed, Sakura blushed.

Leaning in towards Sakura, the man whispered. "My name is Shigeru Kichiro. You are quite pretty, Sakura-chan." With a nod and a smile, Sakura thanked him hiding the hint of disgust, she felt when she smelled sake on his breath.

_So far, so good, Sasuke…_

---

"Hey, what are you doing-"

A voice, a slice a moan.

_Shit…_

A curse.

All came from an enraged boy that stalked the Guard's corridors with a painful wound on his arm that had not spared a slice in his clothing. All in one motion, the boy mercilessly attacked his enemy with a stab in the chest-right near his beating heart.

A voice, a slice, a moan.

…And a satisfied smirk.

"You should not have underestimated me," Sasuke spat at his enemy who was moaning now in pain as he clutched his chest. Seeing this motion, Sasuke's smirk grew wider. "It's not use…your going to die anyway…" Sasuke said maliciously. At this, the man's moan grew louder with fear.

Sasuke who became clearly bored, pushed the man's body to the side as well as others he had killed. His footsteps echoing against the empty walls, he opened each door quickly, as if searching for something.

With a small defeated sigh, Sasuke turned to the dying man.

"Where is it?" He asked, raising his katana as if to take the man's life earlier. Sasuke watched as the man's eyes frantically darted forward as if to say;

_Straight ahead._

With a satisfied nod, Sasuke lowered his katana slowly, making his way to the door located at the end of the hall. His footsteps seemed loud as once before as he unconsciously clutched his own right shoulder that had bared damage.

With a creak, the large door at the end of the hall had opened as Sasuke cautiously stepped in, he heard voices.

"What the he-"

A voice, a slice, and a thud.

_Death. _

"Hey!" The man's comrade called out in anger mixed with fear. "You can't do-"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted once the man fell onto the floor. "Why do you Guards always underestimate me?"

"Why you little brat!" An outside voice. Sasuke turned slowly, his eyes narrowing as his vision suddenly became clear with his bloodline ability, sharingan. In a quick sweeping motion, Sasuke and his enemy's weapons met with a thunderous clang.

"Hn," Sasuke scoffed with confidence as he looked at his enemy. The man's own eyes peered at his own with a challenging gaze before it formed into a quizzical look. Sasuke took this as an opening, and jabbed his katana near the man's chest…

Only to be viciously blocked by his enemy.

"I'm not like the others…" The man whispered once they were close.

_Kukukuku…_

An arrogant chuckle escaped itself from Sasuke before he could respond.

"Is that so? Then you will not be attacked and killed like the others." Sasuke's body straightened as he bent his knees in an expert stance. With his legs spread apart, his front leg bent and his katana ready in his hand, he spoke.

"Prepare yourself."

---

Omg...I think I actually have just set a new record! I didnt space my words to much AND I updated within a short amount of time. And as the attention says, I got up at 4:00 AM to do it. And now, its 9:12, with me updating. WHO DOESN'T THINK THAT I DESERVE A PAT ON THE BACK?!

Thought so.

Anyways, Im actually here to talk about my infulences for this story. Just so you can understand where im coming from. Also, I kinda feel like blabbing... -.-;;;

So here it goes:

Samurai Champloo-This is a huge influence for the story and for me. Infact, Sasuke's chracter (without the meaness) was inspired by Jin, the ronin who had that vicious rivalry with Mugen. Sakura on the other hand, is rougly based on Fuu's chracter except she can fight and has more of a 'Sasuke/Jin-like additude.' Also, Fuu wheres pink kimonos. Sakura's wearing a green one. Coincidence? I think not...also, Fuu was a tea-serving girl before she went on her adventure. The crudeness in the anime also inspired it. But Overall, its a great anime. You should watch it.

Memoirs of a Geisha- ok, this is where the "s3xxu1" stuff comes through. The fact that Sakura presents herself to a roomful of men os SO-Geisha like. In fact, i had thoughts on making Sakura one when she was found by Sasuke but of course, Fuu got in the way.

Titanic- hmm I'll admit, i've never seen the movie. (Its on my to-do list) although, I saw the trailer when that chick in love with Leonardo D. was like "Im flying!" So yea. I describe running through the trees to Sakura like "flying" and in the 7 chappie, he kinda laughs at her because he knows she enjoys it.

1984 book- Yes, believe or not, it was! The whole government-cracking down on their people theme was to hard to resist and is not usually seen in fanfiction.

V for Vendetta-The same way V and Evy meet in the movie, I could kind of imagine Sakura and Sasuke like that. When Evy says she'll help V destroy the government, I thought that was sooo Sakura helping Sasuke eh?

Children of Men- distaster strikes, governemnt issues, great movie YOU, MUST SEE!

Basically. thats my influences. I hope you can see where im coming from when I talk about them.

Anyways, hope you enjoy, Read and Review please!

I'll be waiting.

xSilverKatanax


	11. Chapter 10: The Mission, Part II

The Resurrection of Ninja

By: xSilverKatanax

**Summary:**

In a world, where Ninjas are hated and prosecuted, and Strong is weak, Ninjas must flee from their villages.

Sakura is among them, and she hides herself from her true identity in order to save her own life, by taking a job as a normal classed citizen. But who is this mysterious person that she meets who knows her true identity? Will she help him fight back the hate and prosecution-as a ninja and, find love in the process?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

"Blah"-Normal talking

"_Blah"_-talking in flashback

_Blah_-Normal thinking

'_Blah'_-thinking in flashback

_---_

**Recap**:

_Kukukuku…_

_An arrogant chuckle escaped itself from Sasuke before he could respond. _

"_Is that so? Then you will not be attacked and killed like the others." Sasuke's body straightened as he bent his knees in an expert stance. With his legs spread apart, his front leg bent and his katana ready in his hand, he spoke. _

"_Prepare yourself." _

---

**Chapter 10: The Mission, Part 2**

"Heh, how 'bout another round on me?"

Cheering filled the room.

"Hmph, I thought you men would like that eh? Well drink up, the party is just getting started!"

Sakura cringed.

_The party was just getting started?_

Men were already passed out on the floor, slurring a fit of words as they managed to intoxicate themselves further with another round of sake.

"Hey Sakura-chan, drink up!" A young man slurred as he shoved a glassful of sake under her nose.

How could she refuse?

Smiling weakly, Sakura took the glass and emptied it into her protesting mouth.

With her stomach churning, and her vision blurred from consuming to much already, Sakura somehow managed a fake groan of deliciousness.

"Mmm," She lied, faintly holding her stomach. "It's delicious!"

"Then why don't you have more-"

"Don't you think Sakura-chan's already had enough to drink?" Sakura nodded in agreement before she turned her head to glance at her savior who had removed the glass from his comrade's hands.

The speaker was Shigeru Kichiro. Extremely grateful for his kindness; Sakura preformed a drunken bow for the man before she sat down again.

Closing her eyes briefly, Sakura examined the room.

Drinking and profanity had met her gaze as she once again turned her eyes away in disgust.

Searching the area for any sober person, Sakura became dully aware the other girl Izumi, was nowhere to be seen.

It seemed even stranger when she noticed that some of the men where missing as well.

Where had they all gone?

"Sakura-chan…" A familiar deep voice rang in Sakura's ears. Turning around, Sakura once again, met Shigeru's wrinkled face that held a hint of mischief in his eyes. "Why don't we go somewhere quieter hm?"

With a small nod and a faint smile, Sakura agreed.

She felt overjoyed that amidst the drunken chaos, someone had a heart.

After all, she needed a rest. She had been traveling with Sasuke all night.

With an outstretched hand, Shigeru politely helped Sakura stand up, as she slightly swayed, with her vision blurred and an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Hm, easy now, girl." Sakura heard Shigeru say faintly as she nearly tripped over a passed out body.

With a sheepish look, Sakura mumbled an apology as they walked through the massive halls of the chamber. With a gasp, Sakura examined the velvet rugs and expensive paintings that had coated the rooms.

"You like it don't you?" Shigeru asked with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Y-yes…I had not idea how beautiful this place was…"

"Beautiful?" Shigeru repeated with astonishment. "This is only the halls, the rooms are much grander!" He said excited as he gestured briskly towards an upcoming room.

"Just imagine, living here-in such a fine place!"

With a smile, Sakura playfully closed her eyes.

"It is rather hard," She admitted after a moment of silence.

"That is because life has been cruel towards you. You cannot imagine such things because the sting of past events have prevented you from it." Shigeru replied with a sudden seriousness in his voice.

"But, did you know that even the most painful of wounds could be healed with the simplest of medicine?"

Nodding eagerly, Sakura fully understood. As a medical-nin, her work as a healer allowed her to easily understand such comparisons.

"In some cases, wounds cannot be healed and are forever damaged and stung." Shigeru's voice droned on. "Although in your case, your wound is imagination. Can imagination ever be healed?" He asked with a contemplative look on his middle-aged face.

"If imagination is an un-started match, then it could be healed by even the smallest spark." Sakura answered with a smile. She liked talking in comparisons. It made her feel intelligent, silly and young. The affect had always oddly taken her back to memories of her academy days, where students were challenged with comparisons that made her think.

"If imagination could be healed, then I suppose that your lack of imagining yourself holding such a residence could be cured." Shigeru stated, interrupting Sakura's thoughts. "Would your presence in such a room be the cure? Or would a commanding hand in the chambers be?"

With a widened smile at Shigeru's logic, Sakura replied. "Please, sir, I would only like to see one of the beautiful rooms…"

"The rooms?" Shigeru asked with a smirk as he pushed open the door to a room. "Of course…" He finished with a bow as he held open the door for Sakura.

"Your room awaits you, Sakura-sama." He said with such formality that made Sakura blush with pleasure.

At a sudden realization, Sakura frowned bitterly.

"No, don't bow please, sir," She began with a worried look as she glanced around for bystanders. "I-I don't deserve it…"

"Don't deserve it?" A sudden narrowed-eye Shigeru asked.

"Yes…I have done many things that are considered very wrong…" Sakura stopped catching herself.

No.

She could not tell this man no matter how nice he seemed.

He was a Guard.

He was her enemy.

If he really knew, he would not hesitate to eliminate her.

_I must keep quiet for at least, Sasuke's sake._ Sakura thought with a determined look on her face.

"Maid," Sakura heard Shigeru call to an unattractive woman passing by in a simple robe. "Fetch Sakura-chan and I some freshly-chilled sake, eh?"

"Yes, Shigeru-sama…" The woman replied faintly with a deep bow before obediently following her orders.

From behind, Sakura stood, her head bent in conflict.

Kindness had been short in her direction for the last six months, and now…just when it came her way…she was absolutely confused with what to make of it.

She knew that Shigeru was right in the cruelty life has shown for her yet she refused kindness.

Traps were common those days especially from someone as notorious as the Guards were.

Yet, something that appeared so foreign to her had caused such an inner battle.

_What if this man was not like the others…?_

_What if he would except me for something other than a criminal…?_

Arching her eyebrows, Sakura's hand curled into a fist.

_No…I doesn't matter._

_Either way, I must not tell him…_

"Shigeru-sama," The maid's voice. Sakura glanced up from the door in rapt attention.

"The sake is here," She said in an unsure tone, as she made her way in the room with Sakura and Shigeru trailing behind her.

With a small bow, the maid proceeded to set the tray of sake down as she fluffed up the grand pillows on the enormous bed.

Sakura watched her work silently with a sympathetic look on her face.

Finally, after a small silence, the maid headed out after bowing once more towards Sakura and Shigeru.

"Take care of yourselves…" She muttered with her gaze held on Sakura.

Sakura swallowed hard.

Did this woman know something that she didn't?

"Ah…Sakura…" Shigeru's soft voice was suddenly heard once the doors were safely closed. Sakura nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Why don't…you tell me…everything…" He suggested slowly.

With a cautious and weary glance, Sakura cleared her throat loudly.

"I-I grew up in…a…small village but with so many people…we called it…Nakama-"

"That's very interesting, Sakura-chan…" Shigeru rudely interrupted with his eyes set upon hers in a solid fashion. It was if he knew…

"But would you care for some sake?" He finished.

"But you said that I had enough to drink yourself, Shigeru-san!" Sakura yelled. She could not help blurting out the fact.

From in front, Shigeru smirked grimly.

"Yes…that is true," He paused, as if to gather his thoughts. "That was a lie, wasn't it? But then again… you have just lied to me, haven't you?"

Sakura's eyes widened as he continued.

"Haruno Sakura, age: 17, hair color: pink, traveling with wanted man: Uchiha Sasuke,"

_How does he know these things?_

"Crimes contain of association with a shinobi, being a shinobi, refusing to turn in a shinobi as well as yourself. Impersonation, deceit, lying to a Guard intoxicating a Guard for your own benefits and plotting against the Guards."

With a triumphant smirk the man continued.

"Only a few days out of your little teahouse and already causing more crimes than most shinobi in a lifetime…Shall I wait before submitting your name to the watch before you do something else that's not on the list?"

Narrowing her eyes, Sakura had had enough.

Sprinting from her spot, she raised her fist towards Shigeru in the attempt to hit him.

Almost effortlessly, Shigeru caught her arm and twisted it.

From behind, Sakura's right leg came speeding towards his shoulder before he let go of her arm to grab her leg which resulted in tripping her.

A whimper followed by an angry hiss escaped out of Sakura as she collided with the ground.

"Y-you Bastard" She managed to spit out with a look of disgust.

_Kukukuku…_

"How about you have some more of this delicious sake…Sakura-chan?"

---

"Hm, are you sure you want to continue this boy?"

"I am _not_ a boy….I am a-"

"A man?"

A bitter chuckle filled the room as Sasuke gripped his burning arm.

"Barely passed the beginning of your teenage years, and you declare yourself a man?"

With his taunts, Sasuke swung his katana at the man only to be blocked once more before he continued.

"A man, would show care when he fights. He would be merciful when it comes to his enemies in the attempt not to reduce himself to their level. Tell me boy, is that what you did here?" He asked as gesturing towards the fallen bodies.

Sasuke glared at the speaker as his eyes turned a blood red accompanied by three commas of black.

"Sharingan, eh?" His opponent remarked calmly. "You're the one their looking for huh? That Uchiha…" Glancing at Sasuke's katana, the man's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You killed Feudal lord Kichiro didn't you?"

With a smirk, Sasuke stood to full height examining his katana in silence.

"My journey has been well heard…" He muttered. "Then, you know why I am here, correct?" Sasuke demanded.

"Yes…but the scroll will not be taken by-"

"Silence." Sasuke commanded once more.

With a pause of surprise, the man raised a graying eyebrow.

"You must learn to address your elders with respect…_boy._"

"Shut up."

With a smirk, the man paused from taunting.

"You really let things get to you, don't you…?" He asked quietly.

That was all Sasuke needed.

The pain on his arm had already increased along with the worries of Sakura being safe.

And this man along with his taunts…it was to much to take.

_Clang_

Sasuke's katana collided with the other, as he got back into his stance.

He could feel the blood of the Sharingan boiling underneath his skin.

Swinging his katana towards the man, Sasuke allowed his blood-line ability to show him his opponents movements.

_A swift dodge from Sasuke's katana was seen in his mind's eye before the man even moved._

In front of his body, Sasuke watched his arm swing, as the man indeed attempted to dodge it only for his movements to be stopped with another swing of Sasuke's that had connected.

_Sasuke could see the man, pause before he executed an unknown attack of his own that would hit his right shoulder as he tried to dodge. _

"How did you-"

"Hn," Sasuke said arrogantly of his recent dodge that had been missed by the man's attack. "Sharingan…" Sasuke stated simply before he disappeared away from the flustered man's vision.

From behind, Sasuke smirked.

Positioning himself according to his kekkei genkai, he raised his katana that had seemed to be charged with an electrical current that ran through Sasuke's body.

_Chidori Nagashi. _

Just as Sasuke expected, the man stepped back in terror at his disappearance landing, right into his charged katana.

A groan, an electrical sound and a triumphant smirk.

"You fought well…" Sasuke's voice echoed against the empty halls. "Who knew that I would even _think_ of using that attack?" He asked his opponent who's vision had already become blurred as his body sunk in defeat.

"Then again," Sasuke said bitterly as he shoved the katana further into the man's flesh. "That scroll _is_ Uchiha Property."

---

Sakura felt lightheaded.

As she gazed at the man that she thought she could trust, the longing for her comrade had increased.

With the smell and taste of the sake she had been forced to drink on her lips, Sakura's stomach turned unpleasantly.

This man knew.

Had, known.

This was a burning reality that she could not escape.

Although, the questions that plagued her mind further was those of the future.

_Now that he knows who I am, will he kill me?_

_Will he use me as bait for Sasuke? _

_Will he expose me-_

"Now that you know, Shigeru-san, what will you do with me?" Sakura asked, her voice quavering with undisguised fear.

Silence had filled the air.

With Shigeru's back to her pouring over the sake, Sakura wondered whether he heard her or not.

"You will be taken where all of the other women go…" He replied from the front.

"A-and where is that exactly…?" Sakura asked, trying to gain control of her shaken voice an appearance.

Shigeru turned, his face contorted with thought.

"You will be taken to the Guard's house."

"The Guard's house?"

Shigeru smirked.

"The most pleasurable place around here…surely you've heard the…noises of the busy place while you snuck your way in here?"

Sakura gasped.

Her memories fled to what seemed like weeks ago, when she heard that woman's scream and the man's wild laugh.

His laugh…

"No! I won't go! Sasuke wouldn't let me either!"

_Kukukuku…_

"Don't you understand, girl?" Shigeru asked as he advanced towards Sakura. "It isn't what you want. Especially as a girl, its never what you want! And as for the Uchiha,"

Shigeru began as his tone had changed to a hateful one.

"He will most certainly be punished. The mere fact that we would even _think_ of sending a girl to distract my unit after murdering-"

"Well, your father was so _weak._"

Sakura and Shigeru turned to see an arrogant smirk placed upon a boy's face who stood clutching his arm in the doorway.

"Sasuke!" Sakura slurred happily as she threw her cup of sake down. With an odd-look in her direction, Sasuke spoke.

"Let's go, Sakura."

From behind, Shigeru was livid.

His eyes widened with anger and mouth agape, he pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke's figure.

"Y-you!" He spoke in a controlling yet, menacing matter.

In response, Sasuke turned around coolly with a drunk Sakura in his grasp before he responded.

"Yeah? What do you want, Guard?" He asked.

"Y-y-y-you killed-"

"Feudal lord Kichiro, is that right?" Sasuke interrupted him with an intimidating haste. "What is your connection to him?"

"H-he is…" Shigeru's voice faded as his gaze looked towards the ground with a lost for words. "He is my…father."

_Kukukuku…_

An arrogant chuckle and smirk.

"Is he now?" Sasuke asked with his eyebrows arched.

"H-hai…Which is why…I will get my revenge Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Would you bet on that?"

"I…"

"C'mon Sakura. This guys a joke."

"No, wait!" Sasuke halted reluctantly at the cry as he slowly pulled out his katana. "F-fight me, Uchiha!" Shigeru spat, his voice continuing to tremble with anger.

"Hn. Your insisting it aren't you?"

A stern nod was the response.

"Very well…" With a nod, Sasuke drew his katana to it's full length before he swiftly pointed it towards Shigeru with a wider smirk to match.

"My apologies, Shigeru-_sama_, but Sakura and I…" Sasuke glanced to see his drunken comrade's legs give away with another odd look before continuing. "…Have to go…"

From the edge of the katana, Shigeru's eyes had cast a look of surprise. His mouth seemed to slacken as he fought for the right words.

"Y-your…_scared!_" He managed to say.

"Those are pretty bold words for someone who is _seconds from death_." Sasuke hissed as he pressed the katana further towards the man.

With a deciding silence, Sasuke glared at the man as his grip on the weapon became noticeably tighter.

"I-I-"

"Be happy for your life." Sasuke interrupted fiercely. "Already you have crossed the line of _my property._"

"Your property-?!" Shigeru sputtered as Sasuke's serious expression turned to an amused one.

"Oh? Sakura didn't tell you did she?" He asked playfully. "You may want to add to the list that Haruno Sakura is _Uchiha Property_. Nothing less, nothing more. And if anyone were to touch that property..."

"Y-yes, sir!"

"Good. Sooner or later Shigeru-san, we will fight. But unfortunately, our time, had not yet arrived."

"Sasuke-sama…?"

With a sweeping motion, Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he let down his katana, and ushered Sakura's body along with his good arm.

With a small bow, Sasuke left Shigeru with a silent farewell, as he proceeded through the halls with tremendous speed.

Bodies lay piled onto corners, their blood mixed with the katana that rested on Sasuke's waist.

With a small sigh, Sasuke scanned the halls for the back entrance Sakura had arrived in.

The piles of bodies where blocking a great amount of his vision although he managed to find the door with a large stride of victory.

"Sas…uke…"

A slurred voice.

"Sasu…ke…"

_Who is that?_

"S-Sasuke!"

"Sakura?"

At the call of her name, Sakura could see a handsome face etched through her blurry vision.

"Sasuke…" She replied back, her stomach weak, her feet off the floor. She could feel herself being carried.

"W-what happened?" Sakura heard Sasuke ask with interest.

"Sasuke!" She replied once more, his question seeming to have slipped from her ears.

With a disgusted look, Sasuke shook her body almost dropping her.

"Y-your drugged…"

"Really?" Sakura asked, her eyes wide before she started to giggle.

"And…your drunk…"

The giggling ceased.

Sasuke's eyebrows raised to see her body sink into his arms.

He sighed.

_I can't take her anywhere…_

_---_

_SIGH_ Done...I don't really like this chapter. -.-;; so...the next reveiw will be quick. I promise!! Because that is my Fanfiction writer way!!! nice guy pose

Yeah...so...anyways, read and review...thanx!

xSilverKatanax


	12. Chapter 11: Uchiha Property

The Resurrection of Ninja

By: xSilverKatanax

**Summary:**

In a world, where Ninjas are hated and prosecuted, and Strong is weak, Ninjas must flee from their villages.

Sakura is among them, and she hides herself from her true identity in order to save her own life, by taking a job as a normal classed citizen. But who is this mysterious person that she meets who knows her true identity? Will she help him fight back the hate and prosecution-as a ninja and, find love in the process?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

"Blah"-Normal talking

"_Blah"_-talking in flashback

_Blah_-Normal thinking

'_Blah'_-thinking in flashback

_---_

**Recap**:

_With a disgusted look, Sasuke shook her body almost dropping her. _

"_Y-your drugged…" _

"_Really?" Sakura asked, her eyes wide before she started to giggle. _

"_And…your drunk…"_

_The giggling ceased._

_Sasuke's eyebrows raised to see her body sink into his arms. _

_He sighed. _

_I can't take her anywhere_

_---_

**Chapter 11:** **Uchiha Property**

"I'm not drugged or drunk, Sasuke!"

Sakura's voice rang throughout her surroundings.

Opening her eyes to examine them, Sakura saw the same field where she had trained and rested weeks ago.

_What the hell?_

"Oh. Your awake," Sasuke's voice replied beneath the silence. "Who said you where drugged or drunk?" He asked.

Confused, Sakura answered slowly.

"Y-you did, Sasuke. Just now!"

"No I didn't. You just woke up."

"W-what?"

"You've been asleep for two days. Meaning that you were drugged and drunk _two days ago._"

"What? H-how did I-"

_Thump._

A small package wrapped in leaves landed on Sakura's lap.

With a questioning look, Sakura looked at her half-asleep comrade who had appeared to have recently woken up.

"Whats this?" Sakura asked carrying the small leaf-wrapped packet in her hand.

"Breakfast." A cool reply.

Ignoring his answer and the fact that it was already late in the afternoon, Sakura pushed the food aside to question him.

"What exactly happened two days ago, Sasuke?" She asked.

In front of her, Sasuke stretched his legs lazily before replying.

"I don't know. We split up, remember? I was actually hoping that you could tell me that." He said, his eyes narrowing at Sakura.

"What?"

"I find you all drugged and drunk, with that flippant Shigeru who automatically starts challenging me. What happened?"

"H-he…" Sakura hesitated. Memories and thoughts came flooding back to her mind as she continued. "He found out about me-"

"Obviously." Sasuke scoffed. "I thought I told you to keep a low profile…"

"I did! I don't know how he found out! By the way he was acting, it was almost as if he was expecting me…" Sakura trailed off in thought.

_Would if he really was waiting for me?_

_Would if he knew from the start?_

A tired sigh escaped from Sasuke.

"Anyways, you told him about the Uchiha Property, Sasuke. I remember!"

"Of course I did." Sasuke explained. "Otherwise, he would kill without any second thoughts. Now that the Guards know about your ownership, they'll have thoughts of keeping you alive for the clan's sake. Even if your master is of a shinobi clan…"

"So once again, the Uchiha Property has saved my ass huh?"

"Sakura-"

Rising from her grass-made bed, Sakura swiftly approached Sasuke, snatching his silver katana with her.

"Shut up." She said quickly. The katana in her hands was pointed towards Sasuke's angry face. "I refuse to do anymore services for you until you tell me what the Uchiha Property is."

Sakura could see Sasuke's face relax into an arrogant one before he spoke.

"Would you really kill _me_ Sakura?" He asked.

From behind the katana, Sakura's eyes narrowed, her face remaining unchanged.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of, Uchiha." She replied coldly before continuing to press the matter. "_Tell me_, Sasuke."

"Sakura-"

"_Tell me._" Sakura repeated, her voice dark with anger as he eyes continued to pierce into his.

Silence.

Sasuke sighed once more.

"Very well. I'll tell you…" He said reluctantly. Behind the katana, Sakura's face remained frozen with anger as she responded.

"Go on." She said.

"Uchiha Property is the bond which holds you and a object or, a person together."

"A bond?"

"Or more like a service. This 'service,' allows any member of the Uchiha Clan to make a person or an object their property by proposing a bond that applies to a certain circumstance. By excepting this bond, this person who it was proposed to, has made the commitment to help the Uchiha. The person is offered in return, the protection by the Uchiha and his family even after the job is done, completion in a certain goal, and one wish."

"One wish?"

"Yes. No matter how big or small, we must abide by the terms. Otherwise we are allowed to be punished or killed by the property."

"…Can the bond be broken?..." Sakura asked quietly.

"Yes, it can. The Uchiha can break the bond by releasing the person or, by killing them.

Property can also kill their masters which breaks the bond. Or, the master and the property can be killed by an outside enemy. In your case, your bond will break once I die or, I kill you. The information shared between us is very secretive. If the bond where to break while both of us are alive, the information's secrecy would be jeopardized. In addition, because I am the last of my clan, as my property you must carry out certain duties as one of the last properties."

"H-how long have I been a property?" Sakura asked timidly. This 'Uchiha Property' had begun to seem overwhelming to her.

From behind the katana, Sakura could see Sasuke smirk.

"From the second you became my teammate, you became Uchiha Property."

With a gasp, the pointed katana seemed to falter.

With her thoughts racing, Sakura looked at Sasuke with narrowed eyes.

"H-how could you do that to me? I was only twelve years old!"

"I was only eight when I educated myself with those scrolls learning, of the Uchiha Property. Twelve is not to young to become property. And besides, you weren't alone. Naruto was property as well."

"And Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hn. Kakashi had already been a property of his own. Haven't you ever wondered how he received that Sharingan?"

"You…bastard…"

"You wanted to know."

A small pause.

"H-how do I know I'm even Uchiha Property anyway?"

"A mark."

"A mark?" Sakura exclaimed nervously before clenching her jaw in a threatening manner. "If you've marked me with anything, then I'll-"

"Your headband."

"What?" Sakura asked, her hand automatically flying to her headband.

"The mark is your headband. You wore your headband for the first time when we were announced as a team, remember? That became your mark." At this, Sasuke stood up from his sitting position, as he gently moved he katana pointed at his face to the side, before walking away.

"Wait!" Sakura called coming after him, the katana still in her hands.

"What now?"

"D-did you at least get what you came to retrieve?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke smirked.

He new that this question would arrive.

Moving his good arm through the silk of his clothing, he managed to un-tangle a medium-sized dark scroll that he had hidden in the inside of his shirt.

Not bothering to turn around, Sasuke waved the scroll above his head slowly.

With a small sigh of victory, Sakura's stance straightened.

"Here," He said quietly, his body turning towards Sakura's before he lightly tossed it to her fingertips. "I haven't read it yet," He continued, his eyes narrowed in deep thought. "I was waiting for you."

At this, Sakura's expression turned into a knowing smirk, the thoughts of Uchiha Property long forgotten.

"Are you _scared_ of the scrolls contents?" She asked playfully.

In response, Sasuke stepped closer to Sakura before he quickly dropped into a sitting position.

Un-rolling the scroll with his pale fingers, he motioned for Sakura to join him.

With a strained nod, Sakura joined him, the ink of the scroll revealing itself further as she moved closer to Sasuke.

"Read it out loud, Sakura."

A command.

Sakura seemed quite startled at his frank voice.

With a slight pause and another stiff nod, Sakura obeyed her master.

"_On account of the recent acts of crime inflicted on the late feudal lord Kichiro, G.A.U have been formed in order to protect the new."_ Sakura began reading with a confused look on her face.

"G.A.U?" She asked Sasuke who had already begun to cast a thoughtful look on his face.

"Its their code," He answered faintly. "It means Guard Assistance Unit. It's the category of their defensive comrades and systems. Its what we attacked a few days ago. That man, Shigeru, was the leader of that particular G.A.U."

"_There are fifteen units in total all with different purposes each week." _Sakura continued. "_In order to maintain safety, each unit is shifted on certain jobs that contain the protection of he who holds Kichiro's vacant spot."_

"Sasuke look!" Sakura exclaimed, as she pointed her fingers towards a list written on the scroll. Sasuke leaned in towards the scroll, his eyes narrowed to get a better look at the names and dates listed.

"Here it lists the shifts of each G.A.U and their jobs for that date. Look, May 27th. That's today!"

"Hn." Sakura turned to see her companion's face contorted in thought, accompanied by a faint smile of victory.

_He's definitely thinking of a plan…_

Sakura thought with an equal smile on her face.

"Stop reading it for now, and get ready, Sakura. Training will have to wait a few more days."

An order.

For the first time in days, Sakura felt pleased.

"Do you have a plan?" She asked Sasuke.

"A plan?" He repeated faintly, his eyes clouded with obvious thoughts. "Yeah, I have a plan."

---

Days, weeks, months years…

Time.

How long has it been?

How long has she been subjected to this torture-this mad man who gazed at her with those enchanting, cold eyes.

How long will she have to watch this sick display of a game-a interest…

In _her_.

Her student, her daughter…her double.

An innocent mirror of time that had seemed to have reincarnated itself into a lovely child with strawberry pink hair, and glowing jade eyes.

As Tsunade thought of this, her gaze met a hazy photograph of this said girl, her face indistinguishable-on account of the distance taken yet, her actions clear.

Even from the reasonable chained-up distance, she could see her student holding hands with _him._

Uchiha Sasuke.

Obviously, escaping from the Guards clutches, and the 'safe' teahouse she had worked so hard to place her student in.

"We've seen her last at the Northwest G.A.U. chambers. Miles from Konoha, outrunning Kichiro's unit." A voice carefully explained to her, gesturing to the photograph.

Tsunade glanced up to look at the speaker.

It was _his_ servant.

Kabuto.

"What does Orochimaru want with Sakura?" Tsunade asked, between gasps from lack of energy.

"The same thing Sasuke-kun wants; Resurrection."

"Resurrection?" Tsunade asked confused.

"Yes," Kabuto answered. "The resurrection of ninja."

"But if you wish the same thing that Sasuke does, then why are you tracking him? Shouldn't you be leaving him and Sakura-chan _alone?_"

"Yes…we should be if that were true…but Orochimaru-sama wants more."

"More?" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Yes, more. You see, the man to defeat the Guards will most-likely gain the Guards position. Quite like a, Hokage." Kabuto explained in a bored tone.

"So…your tracking Sasuke so he can lead you to the Guards, take down their defenses and before he kills them-"

"Yes," Kabuto interrupted, nodding his head with a snake-like smirk. "We will kill Sasuke _then_ the Guards."

Tsunade couldn't believe what madness she was hearing.

What bullshit…

"But what about Orochimaru and the Uchiha Blood?" She almost blurted out. Concern had etched itself already on her face.

"What Uchiha Blood? Once Orochimaru-sama has killed the Guards, we wouldn't need the Uchiha Blood would we?"

"….And Sakura?"

"We certainly have to kill her." Kabuto confirmed, to her confused expression. "Sasuke-kun's mere arrival at the teahouse confirmed that. By gaining her trust, he is killing 'two birds with one kunai.' Resurrecting the ninja name, _and_ his pathetic clan…If we have any other Uchihas running around, it could be quite troublesome…"

"_No way…._" Tsunade quietly whispered, her eyes widened with the thought of her student…used in that way.

"Oh yes, Tsunade-_sama _it has to happen. Otherwise, who else would help him and his clan in these times…?"

A small, fearful, contemplative pause was heard before Tsunade spoke.

"B-but, why me?" She asked suddenly. "Why did you take me?"

"Why?" Kabuto repeated his face in a maddening-glare. "If Orochimaru-sama was to gain the Hokage name, he wouldn't want the strongest Hokage to be standing in his way, would he?"

A gasp followed a low murmur of Tsunade's last words before she was put to sleep once more.

"_You mean to kill me, don't you?"_ She asked Kabuto in a startled daze.

"Precisely."

---

"Oi, stop right here."

"We're taking a rest? _Already?"_

"No-"

"Then why are we stopping? We don't have time for this!" Sakura roared, quickly brushing past Sasuke to proceed with their trip. Looking back briefly, to see Sasuke's bored face against the already darkening sky, she grew impatient. "Come on, Sasuke-"

"Will you be quiet?" Sasuke's voice interrupted her own with a glare. "Where here, ok?"

"What?" Sakura asked, her face already lit with excitement.

"Where here, already." Sasuke repeated.

_Konoha…_ Sakura thought, a smile growing on her face, before she silently raced ahead in the distance.

_I didn't even recognize you…_

"Wait, Sakura!"

Sakura's own laughter, and off-guard cries from a trailing behind Sasuke, sound-tracked the moment as she thought.

_Have you really changed this much…?_

_---_

This is another filler chappie.

The next one will be very exciting.

Oh, and Sasuke has surpassed the time limit of the bargain he made.

He was supposed to meet Sakura and kakashi in two weeks.

Its almost been a month.

Please review as well!

I would also like to thank everyone so far for the reveiws and those who stayed loyal to the story.

THANK YOU.

**Next Chapter: Konoha!**


End file.
